Mother
by Theultimatenerd43
Summary: "She read through them and realized, even with the little alchemy knowledge that she had… No… These notes were for… Human Transmutation!" AU. What if Ed and Al had successfully brought Trisha back to life?
1. Brought back to life

Trisha opened her eyes. She didn't remember closing them, but she was in Van's study, on top of a strange transmutation circle. The last thing she recalled, she was in bed with Ed and Al at her side. She had asked for them to transmute a ring of flowers, and now she was here. She looked around. She didn't see Ed or Al anywhere, but she saw some clothes on the floor. They looked like they belonged to someone who was around ten years old. Then, she noticed she was naked. '_Okay, find clothes and then find out what is going on here.' _She thought to herself. She walked to her room, and when she entered, she noticed everything was so **_dusty. _**It looked like nothing had been touched in years. She found her purple dress and apron that she normally wore and put them on. _'Okay, now to find out what's going on.'_ Just then, she heard a bloodcurdling scream come from across the house. But that sounded like… _ED! _ She ran to Van's study as fast as she could, not caring anymore what was going on, she just had to help Ed. But when she reached Van's study, she froze when she saw Ed covered in blood, screaming while clutching where his leg used to be. Trisha wanted to move, to save her baby boy and make the pain stop, but she was frozen in shock.

"DAMMIT! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! AL? OH NO, HE'S GONE, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Mom… Mom, please…." Ed froze when he saw there wasn't anything there. "Oh no, we failed…" Then, Ed put a hand to his mouth, leaned over and threw up. "ALPHONSE?! AL?! ALPHONSE NO!" Ed started dragging himself over to a suit of armor that had fallen over, and Trisha realized what he was trying do. "No… You won't take him, too." He started drawing some sort of rune on the inside of the armor with his blood. "TAKE MY LEG, TEG MY ARM, TAKE MY HEART ANYTHING YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back… HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Ed clapped his hands and there was a light that blinded Trisha for a moment, and when it faded, he was gone. Trisha blinked for a moment, and slowly walked forward.

"…Ed...?" Oh, no. Was he dead? Was Al dead? What was going on? She looked around and saw some notes on a desk. She walked over to look at them. The handwriting wasn't Van's though. It was sloppier, and more childish. She read through them and realized, even with the little alchemy knowledge that she had… No… These notes were for… Human Transmutation?!

Trisha backed away from the desk, putting a hand over her mouth. So she had died?! Her boys tried to bring her back? Oh, god…. Then, there was another flash of light and Ed was there again, but this time without an arm. The suit of armor that Ed had drawn a transmutation circle in jerked up.

"Brother!" the armor exclaimed. "What-?"

"I sacrificed my arm, but I could only get your soul."

"Brother, why?" Trisha finally found the strength within her to move.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" she cried. They looked up.

"Mom…mie…" Ed said weakly.

"We've got to get you help!" Trisha said frantically. There weren't any hospitals near by, so the second best was the Rockbell's. Trisha took off her apron and tied it around Ed's arm to stop the bleeding. She picked him up and ran faster than she's ever run before to the Rockbell house, Al right beside her. When she arrived she didn't bother to knock and slammed the door open.

"HELP HIM! PLEASE HELP MY SON! HE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD, THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Pinako's pipe dropped out of her mouth and Winry screamed.

"Trisha?! You're-"

"PLEASE!" Trisha cried. Pinako stared at her. She was confused as heck, but Ed was dying. Pinako decided to ask later.

Ed was asleep, Trisha, Pinako, Winry, and Al were all in the living room, and Pinako started asking questions.

"Okay, first of all, you died. Right in front of me. How are you here?"

"Ed and Al brought me back to life with Human Transmutation," Trisha replied weakly.

"That explains Ed's missing limbs, but where's Al?! _Is_ _he dead?!"_

"Granny," Al said, speaking for the first time that evening, "I'm right here." Winry and Pinako stared at him at disbelief.

"But, Al, you're way too small to fit in there! Why are you wearing a suit of armor?!" Winry said hysterically. Al sighed and took off his helmet. Both Rockbells gasped. "I lost my entire body, so Brother transmuted my soul into this armor."

"Does that answer your questions?" Trisha said.

"Yes," Pinako replied.

"Good. On to mine," Trisha stated. Pinako hadn't realized until now that Trisha must be very confused.

"First, how long have I been dead?"

"Five years. Al is ten, Ed is eleven, and Winry is twelve."

"Okay…" she sighed. She had been gone for five years. So much must have changed. She noticed that Winry and Ed looked much older. She noticed Ed's voice was deeper, Winry looked a bit rounder and Pinako's face was more lined. Trisha kept asking more and more questions, she was horrified to find out Van had never returned, and was quite interested to discover Winry had started making automail. But then, Trisha's last question was asked, the question that Winry and Pinako were avoiding.

"Where are Urey and Sarah? Are they out of town or something?" Pinako took a deep breath and said:

"They were murdered. Four years ago. In the Ishavalan Civil War of Extermination."


	2. Sarah and Urey are gone

"War of…. Extermination?" Trisha echoed, "I mean…. I know there's been some conflict… and… a war was starting, but… Extermination?" Trisha whispered in disbelief.

"The war was getting… bad. So a simple one-page document declared the death of all Ishvalans. Of course, some survived, living in the slums now, but most of them are dead."

"I can't believe it… Sarah and Urey… Gone…" Trisha said in disbelief.

"I am sorry," said Pinako, knowing Trisha and Sarah were best friends.

"Al, you should go to bed. It's been al long day." Pinako said. Al nodded and walked out of the room.

"Winry, you too." She shook her head.

"Alright then, why don't you get Aunt Trisha something to eat?" Winry nodded.

"How did Winry handle it?" Trisha asked once Winry had left the room.

"Not well. Do you remember how exited she got whenever there were telegrams?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, when the man came she rushed to him before I got there. He gave her the telegram and… She ran away, crying. She hates telegrams more than anything now."

"The poor girl," Trisha said sympathetically.

"I know. Five minutes later, Ed and Al came over to play with Winry. She told them, and they tried everything to cheer her up. They tried making a doll for her with alchemy, singing her favorite songs, making funny faces, but they just made her cry more." Trisha smiled weakly. That sounded just like Ed and Al. Trying desperately to cheer someone up. When Van left, Ed and Al had tried to cheer her up, but they were two and three, so all that they could do was suggest that they make cookies.

"AUNTIE TRISHA I BROUGHT YOU A SANDWICH!"

"SHHH! Be quiet Winry, the boys are trying to sleep!" Pinako hissed.

Trisha stepped into the room Ed and Al were sleeping in. Al pretended he was asleep when she walked in. Trisha leaned over Ed and kissed him on the forehead just like she did before she lost the strength to walk. She walked over to where Al was "sleeping" and did the same to him.

"M-mom?" Al whispered.

"Oh… I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Trisha whispered.

"No… Can't sleep…" Al did not have the heart to tell his mother that he didn't think this body would let him sleep.

"Neither can I…. It's been a strange day, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it really has."

"Why don't you come and have some tea? I'll read you a bedtime story, if you don't mind," said Trisha, forgetting that Al was no longer five.

"Mom… I can't have the tea…"

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry."

"But I wouldn't mind a bedtime story."

"Okay, then, sweetie, why don't you come out and pick out a book?" Al nodded, and quietly as they could, they left the room. Al picked out a book about the legend of Xerxes. Trisha's eyes widened and she blinked for a moment before opening the book to the first page. Al could not sit on her lap, so he sat next to her on the couch.

"One night, an ordinary night in the land of Xerxes," Trisha read. She read and read and read, being reminded of Van more and more with every page, she finally looked up from the book and saw Al, pretending to be asleep. Obviously she was convinced, because she pulled his "sleeping" body into a hug, and started sobbing.

Whenever people came to visit, whether for automail or simply stopping by for tea, Trisha would hide, to avoid questions that might get Ed and Al arrested. If a visitor was there for a long time, Trisha would tap her foot three times, and Pinako would get them to leave.

Six days after the human transmutation, there was a knock on the door. Trisha hid in the closet, trying to fit in the tiny space. Pinako opened the door, and a soldier burst in. He looked around for a moment, spotted Ed, ran over to him, and grabbed him by his shirt, yelling, "WE WENT TO YOUR HOUSE WE SAW THE FLOOR. WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Trisha stepped out of the closet, knowing that this man knew about the human transmutation part, but not about the success.

"They bought me back."


	3. Dog of the military

The man stared blankly. "Oh my g-"

"This is a surprise. I had heard that there was a brilliant alchemist here, so I came to see him, but I never imagined that a child like this could ever perform human transmutation, succeed, and even bond a soul. He is more than qualified to become a State Alchemist. "Should he choose to accept the position, " Trisha looked at him angrily, making him shut up.

"Are you saying that you want _my children _to join _your stupid military?! _To become a _dog of the military?! They brought me back to life, sacrificed almost everything to do it, AND YOU WANT THEM TO MURDER?! ALCHEMY TOOK THIS FROM THEM AND YOU WANT TO THROW THEM HEADLONG INTO IT?!" _

"Some tea?" Winry said to Riza as she handed her a tray of tea.

"Yes, thanks. Hawkeye took the mug from her, and Winry sat down next to her.

"Say, uh, Lieutenant?"

"Just Riza, please. It's Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you," Hawkeye said as she put her hand forward. Instead of shaking it, Winry looked away.

"Lieutenant Riza, have you ever had to shoot anyone?"

"Yes, I have."

"I hate what you soldiers do. Soldiers like you are the reason my parents left during the war and soldiers are the reason they're dead. And now, you… Now you're here to take Ed and Al away, too…"

"If they go, that decision will be theirs, and theirs alone." Winry looked up at her in surprise. That had not been the case for her parents. She had just assumed all soldiers were drafted and forced into the military.

"Yes… It's entirely up to them, now…"

"I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering you the possibility."

"Whether to move forward or to stay still."

"Will you sit in that chair wallowing in self-pity, relying on your artificially created mother, or will you stand up and seize the chance the military can offer you?"

"It's THEIR choice, they choose their own path."

"If you think the possibility still exists to get your bodies back, you should seek it out, keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud."

"Miss Riza, why did you become a soldier?" Winry finally asked.

"Because there's someone I have to protect." Then, the door opened and Mustang walked in.

"We're leaving."

"Yes, sir." Winry watched her walk out with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, young lady," said Riza once they were outside. Winry held out her hand to Riza.

"It's Winry." Riza smiled.

"Right. Bye, Winry," Riza said as she took her hand, "I hope we meet again someday. Then, they left, and Trisha glared after the wagon with hate.

"Will they be coming?" Riza asked her superior officer.

"They'll come," Mustang replied simply.

"That boy… I've never seen anyone look so defeated," Riza sighed. Mustang smirked.

"That's what you saw? No… There was _fire_ in those eyes."

Trisha, Al, Pinako, and Winry walked in the door.

"What kind of idiot would want to join the military?!" Pinako exclaimed.

"This idiot." All eyes turned to Ed in surprise.

"Edward… You can't join the military. It is a ridiculous idea and I forbid it," Trisha said sweetly.

"What other choice do I have, Mom?!" Ed snapped, "Look at what I've done to Alphonse! I've failed him as a brother. And will I just live the rest of my life in a wheelchair, being babied by my mother, grandmother, and friend?!" Trisha stared at him in surprise. He was right, if he didn't do this, he'd just live put his life as a cripple, but still… _Anything _had to be better than her baby boy being forced to kill, right?!

"Granny, Winry, I need your help. The military isn't a very wheelchair assessable place."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Pinako asked Ed. They were all in the automail surgery room.

"My mind's made up. How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?" Ed said with his eyes closed.

"I'd say about three years, more or less," Pinako replied. Ed opened his eyes.

"I'll do it in one."

"What?!" Trisha screeched, "Do you know how painful that is?! Is he even- is that even-"

Pinako smirked. "You'll have yourself spitting blood, you know that?" Ed nodded.

"Al, just hang in there a little longer, and we're going to get your body back, I promise."

"Right. And while we're at it, we'll get yours back, too." Ed nodded. Trisha smiled sadly. Even before she had died, those boys were so close. She had never met two brothers closer. And right now, she was standing here as if they didn't need her. Right now, she never wished Van were here more.


	4. Nina and Alexander

**Well, this chapter is much longer than the others, but I will warn you, in my opinion, I think it is slightly less exiting than the last few. Enjoy**!

* * *

Edward and Alphonse had gone to Liore in search of the Philosopher's Stone. Meanwhile, Trisha continued her search for Van. She loved her boys very much, and the most she could do for them was search for the only Philosopher's Stone she knew. She wouldn't tell them what a Philosopher's Stone was made of, of course. It would break their poor hearts. She called every place she could think of that Van might go to. For the tenth time that day, she put the phone down, disappointed. She sighed. She crossed "Creta border" off of the list of places Van might go to. Colonel Mustang provided her with an apartment to stay, not far from Central Command, the same building that his best friend, Hughes, lived. They tried not to bring up Ed and Al's parents in a conversation too often, because if the military looked into it at least a little bit, they would find out she had died. And, well, Ed and Al would be found out.

Trisha stood up, deciding to take a break and get a bite to eat. She changed into a blue cotton dress, got her purse, and walked out, in search of a restaurant. As she walked out of the building, she ran into Hughes, walking home from work.

"Hey, Mr. Hughes. How are you doing?"

"Not so good. I have to get something from home and go back to work. There are still reports coming in, so facts aren't too clear, but apparently your sons are fighting with this false priest in Liore-"

"What?!"

"-They found out he was false, and is planning something against the military. That is all we know. Well, I have to go now." And with that, Hughes jogged up the stairs to his floor. Trisha stared after him for a moment. Her boys. Forgetting about her dinner, she ran to her apartment. She was about to dial Colonel Mustang's office when the phone rang. She jerked it up with such force that the receiver bounced up.

"HELLO?!" Trisha nearly screamed into the receiver. She heard Colonel Mustang's voice.

"Miss Elric, you need to come to the Eastern Command immediately. It is very urgent. We cannot say why over the phone." Then he hung up the phone. Trisha held the phone in her hand for a moment, not moving. What had happened? Why couldn't he say why she had to come over the phone? Had something happened to Ed and Al? She put down the phone, slowly stood up, and ran to the closet. She changed into a red shirt and skirt, put her hair in a ponytail, and ran out the door. She bought a ticket at the station, and luckily, the train was about to leave, so she ran on it, and practically jumped into the very uncomfortable seat. All through the train ride, she tapped her fingers impatiently. When the train came to a stop, and she got off the train, she ran to Eastern Command a fast as she could. She ran up the steps, into the building, and she slammed open Colonel Mustang's door.

"COLONOL MUSTANG!" She stood there, panting in the doorway, staring at him. Mustang blinked for a moment. She got her this quickly? It's only been 2 hours… Well, she was a very protective mother. Mustang smirked.

"Please, sit down, Miss Elric." Trisha sat down in one of the chairs opposite to Mustang's desk.

"Why did you summon me here?" Trisha demanded.

"It seems that there is a serial killer on the loose. His identity is unconfirmed, but we know there is an x- shaped scar on his forehead. His nickname is Scar, and it seems his only goal is to kill state alchemists." Mustang stated. Trisha gasped. "You don't need to worry; the last time he was sighted was near the Drachman border, it is unlikely that he will come near here anytime soon. I only wanted to inform you of this for your safety." This calmed down Trisha a little bit. A little bit.

"When was the last time he was sighted?"

"Yesterday." This calmed Trisha down a little bit more. A little bit.

"Oh… Okay…:"

"You may leave. Actually…" Mustang said, "If I am not mistaken, after the Elric brothers will be coming to Eastern Command after their search for the Philosopher's Stone. You may as well stay in one of the dorms until they come."

"Okay…"

The next day, Ed and Al returned to Eastern command still in their metal bodies. Trisha supposed it was to be expected, as the Philosopher's Stone is a legend. Mustang had sent them to stay with an alchemist who specialized in biological alchemy. Trisha decided to come with them to see what they would be doing; she didn't care if she was being an overprotective mother, though Ed an Al claimed that they didn't care at all.

When they arrived there, they were standing in front of an _enormous _house. A rustling in the bushes was heard, and then a huge shadow loomed over them. A large object fell on top of Ed, and Trisha realized it was a dog. She put a hand her mouth and giggled. Then the door to the house opened, and a little girl, maybe four or five, appeared in the doorway.

"There are people out here! Look!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. Then a middle aged man appeared behind her.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up," he told her. He invited them in. As he gave them tea, he said, "I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out the place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a housekeeper."

"Your wife left you?" Trisha asked, curious.

"Yes. She expected me to make more money when I became a State Alchemist, so she went to her parents." Trisha looked at him sympathetically.

"My husband left me, too. He had good intentions of course, but raising children on your own can be… hard…" she trailed off. The man smiled at her, then turned to Nina.

"Nina, why don't you go play outside?"

"Okay!"

"Is it okay if I play with you, Nina?" Trisha asked. Nina looked up at her in awe, surprised to have a human playmate.

"Yeah!" Nina yelled, running outside. Trisha laughed and ran after her. Once both of them were outside, Tucker turned to Ed.

"Now that we're all settled in, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. As the Colonel told you, I'm the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

"Ed and Al are interested in the field of biological alchemy. They would like to have a look at your research if that's possible," the Colonel said, gesturing to the brothers.

"Oh, yes, certainly, I don't mind. However," Tucker said, "If I show you the tricks I've got up my sleeve, it's only fair that you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well. It's the code we live by, equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in biological alchemy?"

"Oh, um, Ed, well, you see, he's-"

"Colonel, Mr. Tucker deserves an answer."

"So, Nina," Trisha said, while making a hat of flowers, "What kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like to play with Alexander!" she yelled confidently.

"Don't you like to play with your father?"

"Yeah! But Daddy is always really, really, busy, and I never get to play with him."

"You brought your mother back?" Tucker said in astonishment, "As an eleven-year-old child?! I see," Tucker gasped, looking at Ed's automail, "So that's what earned you the title of _'Fullmetal Alchemist'_. You've had a rough time of it for someone so young." Ed sat down.

"That woman outside, that's her," Ed whispered, "our mother." They looked out the window and saw the two females making flower hats, and putting them on a very patient Alexander. Tucker stood up.

"I can't say for sure if it's going to be of any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory?"

She came to visit them quite often, mainly just to play with Nina. Her dog, Alexander jumped on Ed every time they came. Nina would giggle madly whenever this happened. Nina had befriended Ed, Al, and Trisha. Often Trisha would come to that house just to visit Nina and Alexander. Trisha didn't know why she loved this girl so much, but it was probably because she reminded her of herself when she had first met Van.

"Miss Trisha!" Nina said, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, Nina?" Trisha smiled.

"I drew a picture of you!" Nina exclaimed excitedly, holding up a picture of a brunette stick figure.

"Wow, Nina, that's really nice! You're a good artist!" Trisha told Nina. Nina smiled sadly, Nina reminded her so much of Ed and Al when they were her age. Then, Ed and Al came out of the shockingly huge house.

"Did you find anything?" Trisha asked them.

"No," Al sighed.

"Let's play!" Nina exclaimed. Ed ad Al looked at each other.

"Okay!" Ed said, grinning. Trisha watched the running around the yard. It broke her heart to see Ed smiling and playing the same way she did when she played with younger Ed and Al, all of the laughs were just masks to hide the sadness. She blinked back the tears when she realized: _she_ was the reason all of this had happened. It was all of her fault... Trisha hit her forehead with her palm before joining them.

"Mr. Tucker? Nina?" Ed said as he opened the door of their house, "Hello?" Al and Trisha followed Ed as he wandered around the house. Ed pushed open a door.

"Mr. Tucker?" Shou Tucker sat on the floor with his back to them. Oh, so you are home!" He turned around.

"I did it, boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech." He moved to reveal a dog-like chimera. "Here, let me show you. I want you to listen carefully, that person over there is Edward, do you understand?" They stared for a moment, confused, before the chimera opened its mouth and said, "_That person… Edward… That person… Edward…" _They all stared at it in amazement.

"Yes, very good!" Tucker yelled.

"That's amazing, it can actually talk!" Ed exclaimed. How, Trisha wondered, did he do this?

"Now I don't have to worry about losing your certification!" Tucker sighed in relief.

"_That person… Edward…That person… Edward…Big brother, Ed…_" The look of astonishment on Ed's face was gone as suddenly as it came. His eyes widened in horror. He stood up.

"Mr. Tucker, when did you get your state certification?" Then it clicked with Trisha. She gasped. Oh, god, no…. That awful man used his daughter?! Trisha suddenly wished she hadn't come to play with Nina.

"Let's see… That was two years ago …"

"When did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago, too."

"One last question… Nina and Alexander…" Ed tuned around, "_Where are they?!" _Alphonse gasped.

"…I hate perceptive brats like you." Ed lunged at Tucker, pinning him to the wall.

"_OH, YEAH, I FIGURED IT OUT! YOU DID IT AGAIN! TWO YEARS AGO YOU USED YOUR WIFE, AND NOW YOU'VE USED YOUR DAUGHTER AND HER DOG TO TRANSMUTE A TALKING CHIMERA!" _Al gasped and turned around to look at Nina. Ed continues yelling as Trisha watched in horror, "_YOU CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH WITH ANIMALS AFTER ALL, IT'S MUCH EASIER WHEN YOU START WITH A HUMAN, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" _Ed screamed at him.

"I don't know what you're so upset about," Tucker gasped, "Human experimentation is a necessary step; I think a 'scientist' like you would understand-"

"_SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?! MESSING AROUND WITH SOMEONE'S LIFE LIKE THAT! YOUR OWN __DAUGHTER!__"_

"Someone's life, you say?! Oh yes, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?! Look at your arm! Your leg! Your mother! Your brother! That is also the result of messing around with someone's life!"

"_SHUT UP!" _Ed screamed as he slammed his automail in Tucker's face.

"Ed!" Trisha yelled, reaching a hand forward to stop Ed, but then froze. This man_ deserved _it. This man _deserved _to _die._ Tucker laughed insanely.

"We ARE the same! You're just like me!"

"_NO, WE'RE NOT!"_

"Oh, but we are! The opportunity was in front of us and we took it! We had to! Even though it was against the rules!" Trisha wished right now she was in Ed's place, because she would've snapped the creature's neck without hesitation. She couldn't believe anyone would harm their child.

"_NO!" _Ed slammed his fist into Tucker's face again, "_NOT ME!" _he hit him again, "_WE DON'T-" _he punched Tucker again, "_-DO THAT! I'M NOT…" _he raised his fist to punch Tucker again, "_I'M NOOOTT!" _he was about to punch Tucker again, but Al grabbed his arm.

"Brother! You keep this up, he'll die!" Ed looked at him in rage for a moment, but then he turned around to look at Nina. She looked up at him sadly.

_"Ed-ward.. No…Dad-dy.. Do you… Hurt…"_ Ed dropped the foul creature, looking sadly at the child. Alphonse walked over to Nina, saying something about being unable to change her back. Trisha paid no attention to him, though. She walked over to Tucker and kneeled over him.

"You're lucky that Edward and Alphonse are here, Tucker, because if they weren't, I would've beaten you. And I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," she spat. Then she stood up and kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Then she heard Nina's morphed words, "_Auntie Trish-a… Can we play.. Now… I drew…. I dr…Can we pl-ay…" _Trisha blinked away the tears she had been holding in for twelve years. Well, she attempted to at least, but they came rolling down her cheeks pathetically. She could hear Tucker's voice, and Ed's voice, but she couldn't hear them because she had pulled the girl into a hug and sobbed.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know, so far it's following the plot exactly the same, but I swear, in the next chapter, it will start to pick up(ish). Thank you for reading!**


	5. Scar the Ishvalan

**Well, here is the fifth chapter. I probably won't be updating as much because I have lots of homework, and I already have the first six chapters written, but I'm starting to catch up with what I've written so far. Anyways, things start to pick up in this chapter(ish). Enjoy!**

* * *

Trisha looked up at the boring, gray ceiling. A little girl that young…. and they were just told that she and her father were murdered…. By who, though? She turned over to look at the clock. Ed and Al have been out in the rain for a while. She supposed she should get them inside before they catch a cold. As she walked outside, she saw Ed and Al sitting pathetically on the steps of Eastern Command. She walked over to them, and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Edward, Alphonse," she said, "You mustn't stay out here you'll catch a cold." Then, a baritone voice above them was heard, "You boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward looked up sadly at him, and then he brought his hand down to Ed's face before Trisha pulled him out of the way.

"RUN!" Trisha shouted after realizing that this man was the infamous "Scar". So they ran; Ed, Al, and Trisha ran. Scar blew up the steps they were on, Al held on to the edge, Ed held on to Al's hand, and Trisha held on to Ed's hand. However, Scar blew up the piece of ground Al was hanging by. They all fell, getting up, they ran down the street.

"What is with this guy?!" Ed shouted, "Making enemies isn't my sort of thing!" Ed frowned, and then said, "Well, I've never really avoided it, but no one should be trying to kill me!"

"That man is named Scar," Trisha told them, "He's out to kill the state alchemists." Ed and Al stared at her.

"How do you know this?!"

"Colonel Mustang told me!"

"Why didn't he tell _us?!_"

"I don't know!" They ran down an alley but got trapped by a dead end. Scar walked up to them. Trisha ran at him and tried to tackle him. An attempt that failed.

"RUN!" she shouted before Scar threw her into a wall. Everything was going black, but the last thing she heard was Ed shouting, "MOM!"

"You can kill me, as long as you don't hurt my mother and brother." Trisha opened her eyes. She saw Ed lying on the ground with his automail blown up, and Al was lying in pieces not to far away from her. She frowned. Why does everything important happen when she's either dead or unconscious?!

"Brother, no!" she heard Alphonse shout desperately.

"Ed…" she mumbled, "Run." Trisha coughed. She felt an ache in the back of her head, and it felt like her side had been ripped open. "Ed…" Then, she saw the man looming over her son, and her over-protective mother powers kicked in.

"_Edward!_" She stood up, and as fast as light, she ran at Scar. Screaming, she punched him as hard as she could. The man stumbled back. She ran at him again, but this time he was ready. He grabbed her head with his right arm, she saw the alchemy light. _'Oh, God, I'm going to die.'_ She thought. But then a gunshot was heard. Scar stopped his transmutation just in time.

"That's enough!" Mustang said, "We now have proof that you are the man who has been killing state alchemists, Scar. Thank you very much." Scar looked angry. He shoved Trisha away, causing her to fall backwards, and it was not the most graceful fall. She heard Mustang's sarcastic remarks, she heard Riza's gunshot, she heard Armstrong's sparkles, but she did not hear them, because she ran to her baby boy.

"ED!" He didn't move. "Are you alright?" He still did not move. He could have looked dead, with how still he was. But Trisha could hear her son's steady breathing, so she knew he was alive. "Edward, your arm…" she trailed off, staring at the metal port where a fully functional automail used to connect to. Then they heard the sound of something exploding. They all turned their heads to see Scar destroying the ground below him, and falling into the sewer. As Mustang's team ranted on about him, Edward jerked to life, and he ran over to his brother.

"Alphonse!" He shouted. He placed a hand on Al's armor, "Are you alright?!" Al hit him.

"You _idiot!"_

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"Why didn't you get up and run when I told you to?!"

"No way, I'm not just gonna run away and leave you behind!"

"Death is never the option, Ed! Live on learn more about alchemy! And maybe we can save poor little girls like Nina!" Ed looked up. Then he looked down with a slight smile on his face.

"We really are a mess, aren't we, brother?"

"Yeah, but at least we're still alive."

"Yeah. We're still alive." Trisha looked at her boys sadly. They had gone through so much, yet still they were fighting. And she couldn't have been prouder. Suddenly, she was reminded of her injuries when she felt an excruciating pain in her side. They must have been worse that she thought, because she fell down, clutching her side, and then she passed out.

* * *

**See? Thing are starting to pick up(ish). More will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Marcoh's notes

**I forgot to add this in the previous chapters: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa(How the heck do you spell her name) does.**

* * *

"Van!" I shouted, running to him.

"What is it Trisha?" Van turned to me, smiling.

"I just came back from the doctor's office. He said the baby is a boy!" I said joyfully. I was seven months pregnant with Van's child. We were not married, but what did that matter? We were in love.

"That's great news, Trisha! It's just as we hoped." He exclaimed.

"So it's settled then?" I muttered to him.

"Yes," he said.

"Edward Van Elric!" We shouted at the same time, giggling like high school children. Yes, we were in love, and I was positive that he would stay by my side forever. But I was wrong.

"Mom!"

"Miss Elric!"

"Trisha!"

"Mother!"

Trisha opened her eyes. Ed, Mustang, Riza, and a crying Armstrong were at side, shouting her name. Al lay in pieces in a nearby chair.

"Ed? What-?"

"After the fight with Scar, you passed out," Alphonse said.

"Your injuries are worse than what we expected," Mustang stated in a monotone voice, "You have two broken ribs, a mild concussion, and many bruised bones."

"It seems Scar threw you against that wall harder than we thought, huh, Mom?" Ed said, trying to cheer her up. Trisha smiled and tried to sit up.

"No, wait, Mom! You're injured!" Alphonse shouted frantically.

"Oh, please," she hissed, "This is nothing compared to the injuries you boys get! It's only a few broken ribs!" Ed looked startled by her sudden outburst. She never snapped like that. Well, she did sometimes, but it was rare.

"OH, THE LENGTHS THAT A MOTHER WILL GO TO, TO PROTECT HER CHILDREN! IT IS TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL!" Armstrong shouted, ripping off his shirt. Trisha laughed. Laughing hurt, but it was worth it.

"Edward, you're going to have to see Winry again," Trisha pointed out. Ed grimaced.

"Who's Winry?" Mustang said abruptly, "Your girlfriend?"

"MY girlfriend?! No way! She's just my automail mechanic!" Ed continued ranting about Winry, but everyone ignored him, just like always.

"Winry is that girl from Resembool, Sir," Riza yelled to her superior officer over Ed's ranting.

"You've met Winry?" Ed said, stopping his rant.

"Yes," stated simply, "When we were in Resembool to recruit you to join the military."

"Oh," Ed mumbled, "That makes sense."

"So," Trisha said, changing the subject, "When are you planning to go to Resembool?"

"After you get out of the hospital," Al said. Trisha rolled her eyes. Ever since she had been brought back, Ed and Al were pretty overly attached to their mother for a pair of teenagers. Not that she was complaining, though.

"Alright," she sighed.

Three days later, she was released from the hospital. Well, released is exaggerating a bit. More like demanded to go home or else she would set the IV on fire. Suddenly Mustang's team knew where Ed got it all. When they were on the train, Trisha was looking out the window and she said, "Ed, how screwed are you when Winry your sees your automail?" Suddenly Ed looked as if he regretted his entire life. There was a long silence until Ed spoke.

"Very." All three Elrics laughed. Armstrong, who was sitting next to them, spoke up finally, "I am sure she will understand the situation."

"Hahahano." Ed said blandly. Just then the train stopped. Armstrong saw someone, and then leaned out the window, crushing Ed.

"DOCTOR MARCOH! IS THAT YOU, DOCTOR?! IT'S ME, MAJOR ARMSTONG!" Doctor Marcoh turned around, and a look of horror was on his face. Instantly, he ran away.

"Who is that guy?" Ed asked.

"He was a doctor in the Ishvalan war. He researched the Philosopher's Stone," Armstrong replied. Ed looked around, and then ran out of the train.

`  
"Edward?" Trisha called after him.

"Change of plans, we're stopping here!" They searched the village for him. The villager said he was the town's doctor, Doctor Marroh. They got his address, and when they arrived at his house, they opened the door, and Marcoh shot a bullet at Ed. He dodged, of course.

"Ed!" Trisha shouted.

"No!" Marcoh shouted, "I won't go back!" Armstrong threw Alphonse at Marcoh.

"DOCTOR MARCOH, WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?!"

They were in Marcoh's sitting room.

"I couldn't bear to kill anymore," Marcoh explained, "So I resigned from the military, changed my name, and moved to this town."

"But Doctor Marcoh, do you actually have the Philosopher's Stone?" Trisha demanded. He paused for a moment, before-

"Yes." They all gasped.

"Doctor Marcoh, please, show us!" Ed begged him. Doctor Marcoh stood up. He rummaged through his cabinets for a moment, and then pulled out a bottle with a red liquid. Everyone stared in confusion, until he poured the liquid out onto the table. All gasped until the liquid hit the table, forming into a solid. Well, a rather squishy one, at that.

"It is an incomplete stone," Marcoh explained, "It isn't much long until it will become useless."  
"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?" Edward said.

"Edward, I don't think this is what you're looking for," Trisha half-yelled, a bit too quickly.

"Doctor Marcoh, please, let me see your research notes!"

"Who is this boy, Major?" Marcoh asked, turning to him.

"This boy is a state alchemist." Marcoh gasped.

"This child?!"

"A child who has to leave to get his automail fixed!" Trisha interjected. No. They could not know. It would break what's left of their poor hearts.

"After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications, because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore. And now a child…."

"You think I don't know what I've signed up for?!" Ed half-shouted at Marcoh angrily. "I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it is a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

* * *

"I see," sighed Marcoh, "So you've brought that woman back. Amazing. The ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this is incredible, but to bring someone back from the dead…Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone."

"So…" Ed said hopefully.

"I can't show you my research." Good, thought Trisha, He won't let my children know…

"Why not?!"

"You must not seek after the stone. You will go through Hell." Ed stood up, waving his arm angrily.

"I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL!" Ed shouted at him.

As they waited for the train Trisha asked, "Ed, you could have forcibly taken the stone from Marcoh. Why didn't you?"

"I could have, but that would be depriving the townspeople of their doctor."

"Yeah, I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it. But still…"  
"But still," Al finished, "We don't want it so badly that we'd being willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it." Trisha closed her eyes, smiling. Yes, her boys always put others before themselves. Even if their own need was much greater.  
"Edward Elric!" Trisha heard Marcoh's voice across the train station. She had a bad feeling in her gut that he was going to…

"Take this," Marcoh said, handing them a slip of folded paper, "This is where you can find my research. And maybe you will be able to find the truth within the truth."…Give them his notes….. Her heart dropped. They were going to find out…. And there will be nothing left of them… Marcoh walked away. They stepped onto the train, found a seat, and they all sat down.

"What does it say, Brother?" Al asked impatiently.  
"National Central Library, First Branch," he read.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Ross and Brosh

**Yay! A really short chapter that took me a long time because I am incredibly lazy! Well, the plot is starting to shift! Major events are changing! Yay! Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did Hughes would be alive.**

* * *

"Winry, out best costumers are here!" Pinako cried to Winry's bedroom window. As they waited for Winry, Ed introduced the Major, which somehow lead to a fight between Pinako and Ed about his height. Ignoring them, Trisha bent down to Den and scratched behind his ears.

"Hey, Den, long time no see," Alphonse said to den while sitting in his crate. Trisha heard a strange whistling behind her. She turned around, and saw the wrench hit Ed in the forehead.

"AAGH! WHY MUST YOU DO THAT?!" Ed shouted, clutching his forehead. Winry laughed.

"Welcome back!"

"Yeah, right," Ed mumbled.

"**_OH NOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POOR AUTOMAILLLL?!_**_" _Winry sobbed once they were inside, and she saw what was left of Ed's automail.

"Yeah, it's a little smashed up…" Ed explained in a very unsympathetic way.

"A little smashed up, a little smashed up?! Edward, do you understand what you've done to my beautiful creation, I _slaved_ over this!" wined Winry.

"It's basically the same, just in smaller pieces!" Winry punched him.

"You're a little smashed up too, huh, Al?! What kind of trouble have they been getting into?!" Winry asked Trisha, sighing.

"Lots of trouble," laughed Trisha, "I've lost count."

"Your leg also needs adjusting, you actually have grown some," Pinako said, examining his automail.

"How long will that take?" Ed asked, "A week?"

"Give us some credit, Ed," Pinako sighed, taking her pipe out of her mouth, and blowing out smoke, "Three days."

Three days later, Ed's automail was rebuilt, and they headed to Central.

"NOOO!" Ed screamed, "DOCTOR MARCOH'S REASEARCH! IT'S ALL GONE!" Trisha sighed in relief. So they aren't going to find out after all.

"The library was burnt down last night," Armstrong explained.

"DAMMIT! DO YOU MEAN WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING?!"

"Ed, calm down, I'm sure that there's another way to get to Doctor Marcoh's research," Trisha said soothingly. She hoped that she was wrong. Ed kneeled down in front of the ashes. He picked up one of the burnt books, and it crumbled to dust.

"Everything here is destroyed…" He muttered.

"Major Armstrong!" A female voice behind them said. They turned around to see two saluting soldiers.

"Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong said.

"You've been ordered back to the command center, sir," said Ross.

"We will be taking over supervision of Edward Elric, his brother and his mother effective immediately."

"Very well, then," Armstrong said.

"What is this?! Just when I think I'm free they settle me with more body guards?! This is getting old!" Ed yelled.

"Don't you mean _'Thank you for all your help', _Edward?!" Trisha hissed through her teeth. They walked to a military car. Before they entered the car, Trisha pulled Brosh aside.

"Whatever you do, don't let those boys find out anything about how to make a Philosopher's Stone."

"But Miss Elric-"

"_Please,_" she begged, "Don't let them find out anything."

Once the car was moving, Ross spoke.

"All might not be lost. There was a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the first branch. Unfortunately, she did not work there at the time."

"Well that sounds incredibly helpful," Ed huffed.

"I agree with Ed," Brosh said a little too loudly, "Just because she was well acquainted with the materials doesn't mean she remembers any of it, or has even seen it."

"I think we should still give it a try," Ross said.

"I don't think it would be worth it," I said. Ross turned to Brosh, whispering something. Brosh also whispered something back to her.

"Actually, I think Sergeant Brosh is right," she announced, "It would not be worth it."

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" Ed asked, suspicious.

"We just don't think it would be worth it," Trisha explained, "It would be a waste of time just for a failed attempt."

"Oh," he said, "Okay." They sat in silence until they reached the hotel. Once the Elrics were in their dorms, Ed asked, "Why can't we just go try and see if that woman knows anything?" Trisha paused.

"I know the woman they were talking about," she lied, "She always threw away stray papers that she found anyways, so if she found the notes, she would've thrown them away."

"What was her name?" Al suspiciously questioned.

"Natalie!" She yelled confidently.

"Natalie?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Natalie."

"What did she know about alchemy?"

"Not much, I imagine. She was not an alchemist and never once brought up alchemy."

"Then why don't we go? Even if she doesn't know anything, you'll still see your friend."

"Well, er…. Natalie and I had a pretty serious argument the last time we saw each other, so…" Ed stood up.

"So that's why you don't want to go?!" He shouted, "Because of your petty breakup?! Do you understand how much this means to us?!"

"Ed, if I thought she could help us, I would _marry _her! She couldn't help us! Now will you please drop the subject?!" Ed looked at her, slightly hurt.

"Please, Mom… Can we at least try…" Trisha sighed. She had upset her son. And she could tell by the look of determination in his eyes that this subject would not simply disappear.

"Okay…" she mumbled uncertainly.

"Tomorrow?!" He said excitedly.

"Sure…"

"You _promise?!_" he begged. Trisha sighed.

"I promise."

* * *

**So, I have three ideas for later on in the story:**

**1. Trisha breaks her neck(I won't say how), narrates the story as sort of Ed and Al's guardian angel, and Ed and Al make the same mistake and try to bring her back again.**

**2. Trisha breaks her neck, but doesn't die, because when she was brought back she was created as a homunculus.**

**3. Trisha doesn't break her neck and the story goes on.**


	8. Philosopher's Stone

**To celebrate October third, here is a new chapter! Yay! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Trisha opened her eyes and yawned. The sun was so bright she didn't know how she didn't wake up before. She stood up and changed into a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans. She walked into the closet sized kitchen and made a bowl of cereal for herself. She wasn't in the mood for a very big breakfast. Sitting down at the very tiny table, she took a bite. All of a sudden, Ed jumped out nowhere causing Trisha to spill her cereal all over herself.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO NATALIE'S HOUSE TODAY?!"

"AAAHHHH!" She looked down at her milk covered feet and sighed, "Whenever you want. Just let me get changed again and _don't jump out at me like that!_" Ed nodded and ran away. Agitated, Trisha put down her bowl of cereal and went to change into new clothes. After her clothes were un-cerealed and her breakfast was consumed, Ed and Al asked her again when they were going to Natalie's house.

"When do you want to go?!" She repeated.

"Now." Ed said quickly.

"Alright, I'll go ask Lieutenant Ross to take us there," Trisha sighed, standing up and walking across the hall to Ross's dorm. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but when she brought it down it came in contact with Ross's head.

"Why, hello there, Miss Elric," Ross said, ignoring the fact that she was just punched in the forehead.

"Er-Hi-Sorry about hitting you-um… Could you take us to this woman's house?"

"Sure, no problem. What's caused your sudden change of mind?"

"Those boys… It's hard to say no when they're suspicious."

"I wouldn't blame them; Sergeant Brosh and I are not the greatest actors. But may I ask, why don't you want them to find out anything about the Philosopher's Stones?"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you that." Ross bit her lip and nodded, afraid to ask more questions. "Also," Trisha added, "Make sure that you call this girl Natalie."

Ross knocked on the door. When no one answered, she opened the door and looked inside.

"Miss Natalie?" No one answered. They entered the house, avoiding the many piles of books.

"Geez, someone really lives here?!" Brosh said. Then they heard a distant voice cry,

"Is someone really there? Please help me!" Al turned to a pile of books that had fallen over.

"Um… Brother?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE UNDER THERE!" Panicking, everyone cleared out the mountain of books until a petite girl with mouse brown hair.

"ThankyouIgotmyselftrappedunderapileofbooksIthough tIwasgoingtodie!" She rushed, bowing to them, "Thank you so much." She put on her glasses.

"So… Are you Natalie?" Ed asked.

"No.." The girl said, confused. Trisha waved to her behind Ed's back and mouthed furiously,_ just go with it! Just go with it!_

"Er… I mean, yes! I am Natalie! My name is definitely Natalie! Sorry, sometimes, I read so many names in books, that I forget which one is mine!" Ed and Al seemed to buy it.

"Well, we heard you worked at the library…" The girl gasped.

"OH! The library! I have loved to read ever since I was a little girl! That job was HEAVEN!" Everyone stared at her blankly. "But I forgot I was supposed to be working and all I ever did was read. So one day I was caught and _fired!_" She sighed and slumped over dramatically, "If I don't get another job, I won't be able to transfer my poor elderly mother to a better hospital… I'M USELESS ALL I CAN DO WELL IS READ!" She cried.

"Do you know anything about notes by the man named Marcoh, thought?" Alphonse asked.

"Let's see… Tim Marcoh…. Where do I know that name…. Oh yes I remember!" The girl yelled happily, "There were some hand-written notes stuffed in a book case where they didn't belong!"

"So the notes really were there! Which means they burnt down along with everything else," He sighed.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" The girl asked. Trisha sighed with relief.

"Well, I suppose that we'd better get going," Ed sighed, "There's no use staying here, I suppose."

"I remember everything that was in them, would that help?" Wait, what did she just say? They all turned to look at her. Trisha waved to her, crossing her arms in a sign to stop talking. She raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Oh, um, it's just how I am! I can remember the content of any book that I read! I'll try to get it to you soon!" She said, ignoring Trisha's signals.

"THANK YOU BOOK WORM!"

"You're… Welcome?"

They arrived at the dorm. The brunette sighed, gratefully sitting down in an armchair.

"Mom," Ed muttered, "Why don't you want us to find the Philosopher's Stone?" Trisha sat up.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want you to find the Philosopher's Stone!" Trisha exclaimed. Ed stood up.

"Then why are you trying to ruin every chance to get the Philosopher's Stone?! When we were with Doctor Marcoh, you were interjecting in every sentence, trying to get us to leave! And you didn't want us to go to Natalie's house! But her name isn't Natalie, is it?! You were lying to us!" Ed shouted finally. Trisha glanced up at him, hurt.

"Ed, I-"

"And you can't deny it, Mom, I saw you waving to Natalie whenever things started to look good about getting the Philosopher's Stone! You don't want us to get our bodies back!" Al exclaimed.

"No, I-"

"You've been lying to us this whole time," Ed screamed, "What's next?! You're not our real Mom?! I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Edward Elric!" Trisha shouted, standing up, "I love you boys very much, but I'm sorry, you can't know the truth."

"The truth?!" Al yelled, "With how our lives are going, we're getting nothing _but_ the truth! Why are you lying to us?! You should be the one supporting us most; we got this way by bringing _you_ back!" Trisha had nothing to sat to that.

"Mom," Ed whispered, "Goodbye." And with that, they walked out the door, and slammed it shut behind them.

* * *

Extra:

"No," Trisha declared, "You are not burning down my house."

"Mom," Ed complained, "How else will we guarantee that there is no retreat?"

"All of my stuff is in there, including all of our memories; you will have to go through me before you even think of burning it."

"B-but, Moooooommmmm," Ed whined.

"NO," Trisha yelled crossly, "Now go wash up for dinner." After they grudgingly walked to the bathroom, Trisha practically jumped onto the couch. They brought her back because they wanted a mother, right? So why were they acting on their own? Trisha then realized why. _It's because they've grown used to it, _she thought in horror. Then, the smell of something burning drew her out of her thoughts. Was that…. WOOD?! Jumping off the couch, she grabbed her coat and ran outside. She saw something orange rising in the direction of her house. She ran to it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed when she saw Ed and Al standing in front of their burning house, with a large pile of random things next to them.

"Don't worry, Mom," Alphonse said, gesturing to the pile of random things, "We've got your stuff right here." Trisha sighed. _Yes, _she thought, _A little too used to it._

* * *

**Well, an extra to celebrate October third! Yay! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Human life

**Yay! New chapter that has taken a long time because I've been procrastinating- I mean, I can't think of anything- No! I've been busy! Well, this chapter is extremely short, but enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Ed, wait…" Trisha murmured. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell them what the Philosopher's Stone was made of. They needed to know. She walked out the door and walked into Ross's room without knocking. She was sitting on the couch, eating a banana. She sat up quickly, at alert.

"What's the matter, Miss Elric?"

"Have you seen Ed and Al?! Where did they go?!" She half-yelled.

"Er… I saw them a few minutes ago, I think they were headed towards the public library-Hey wait! Where are you going?!" Ross yelled when Trisha turned around and ran outside.

"To the public library! Do not follow me!"

"Ed! Al!" Trisha yelled when she saw them in the realistic fiction section of the library. They ignored her. The librarian glared at her. She ran to Ed, and put a hand in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I was wrong. It's time for me to tell you the truth. The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is-"

"So there's nothing left now, is there?" Ed finally whispered once they were back in the dorms.

"No," Trisha replied, "You're wrong."

"But Mom, we could never use something like that!" Al exclaimed, "How do you know this? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to stop your search for the stone. I wanted you to find the stone, not find put how it was made, or to even create one," Trisha muttered, ignoring Al's first question.

"Mom," Ed demanded, "How do you know this?!" Trisha sighed.

"Your father… Is a Philosopher's Stone," she sighed, plunging into the story she pledged not to tell.

"_How did you do that?!" I demanded as the blonde man's hand grew back and the muggers ran for dear life._

"_Oh, this?" He questioned as if I was watching the sun rising in the east, "It's nothing.  
_

"_You're-you're not human!" I gasped when his hand was fully functional._

"_No, I'm not," he admitted silently. I looked up._

"_S-so, what are you?" _

"_Do you know what a Philosopher's Stone is?"_

"Okay, okay," Ed said, panicking, "My dad is a 400 year old Xerxian Philosopher's Stone… My dad is a 400 year old Xerxian Philosopher's Stone…"

"Mom," said Al, "Does this mean we aren't all that human, too?" Trisha paused. That question had never come to her mind.

"I don't know." After a long stretch of excruciatingly painful silence, Trisha exclaimed cheerily, "Maybe that explains your talent at alchemy!" Ed scowled at the mention of him getting anything good out of his father.

"Maybe so…" He finally muttered.

Extra(again):

_I stood and watched the flames. Suddenly, before I could stop him, Ed jumped into them._

"_OH NO! I'M DYING! I'M IN IMMENSE PAIN!" He screeched. I panicked, looking for some water. Al laughed._

"_What are you laughing at?!" I yelled. _

"_That's just some orange construction paper Ed transmuted!" Al howled with laughter, "And those are just some shadow puppets to look like the house!" _

"_Then what about the smell of burning wood?" I pointed out._

"_Oh, that tree is actually on fire," Al replied._

* * *

**JINX! They never burned down their house! It was a prank! I actually did have that planned beforehand. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Her Name is Sheska

**To repay you for the long delay and short chapter last time, here is a long chapter with plenty of Sheska! Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"You don't need the notes anymore?" Sheska repeated into the phone.

"Correct," She heard Trisha confirm. Sheska frowned. She was almost done, and now they simply didn't need it?! But Trisha's next question was what startled her most. "Could I come over to your place to pay you for what you've done so far? This must be aggravating." Sheska blinked. Someone willingly wanted to come over to her house for her sake?

"S-Sure!" She nearly shouted into the phone.

"Also, what is your name?"

"Sh-Sheska!"

"Alright! I'll see you at noon!" Was the last thing Sheska heard from Trisha's cheery voice before the phone line went dead. Sheska turned around and panicked. No one had ever come to her house willingly! What was she supposed to do?! This might be her only chance at making a friend! OhmygodIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcannotsocialize! Sheska screamed in her head. She frantically threw books that coated the carpet into the closet. She spent three hours cleaning up her house, which was mostly made up of books. It took her a hour to get her floor cleared up, but then she had a dilemma. What if I need a book? She thought, What if I need to check something or she wants me to lend her a book, or I have a panic attack? Books are the only things that can stop my panic attacks. So Sheska chose a very small book, small enough to fit into her pocket. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Sheska jumped. Why was she here?! It's only 11:59! She's early! "C-Coming!" Sheska yelled, panicking. She stumbled down the stairs, tripped over her coffee table, and finally, she made it to the door. Trisha stood in the doorway, dressed in a blue tank top and jeans.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerily, before she noticed Sheska's panting and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Must… not… fail… at… making… friend… this….time…" Sheska panted between breaths, "Please… come… in…." Trisha awkwardly walked into the house, and stood there, looking at Sheska in pity.

Five minutes later, Sheska and Trisha sat at the table sipping coffee and chatting about books.

"I was in tears by the end," Trisha said while Sheska sat on the other end, listening.

"Which part where you most upset by? I was upset by Chapter 26, page 443, paragraph 3," Sheska inquired.

"I'd have to say the part when he chased after his kid, and then fell down the hill and broke his neck," Trisha said sadly.  
"Ooh, yes, chapter 92, page 9,934, paragraph 9," Sheska exclaimed, before reciting the paragraph excitedly. When she was done, she looked up to see Trisha in tears.

"How the hell do you memorize all that?!" She bawled.

"Are you mad at me?" Sheska gulped. Trisha wiped away her tears.

"Mad at you?! No! Why would I be?"

"Well, b-because I made you cry…"

"You didn't make me cry!" Trisha laughed, "The book did! I am just very upset over Timothy's death."

"Oh, good," Sheska sighed in relief.

"This coffee is great," Trisha gaped, "I've got to repay you for this one day, it is amazing."

"Really? I mean, I've never given my coffee to anyone…"

"Yeah, totally! It's the best coffee ever!" Sheska blushed. Well, there was at least something she was good at aside from reading.

"Thank you, Trisha."

"Hey, in about in hour a new bookstore called "Mobile Books" is going to have its grand opening. Do you want to go with me?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sheska screamed, "IT'S TODAY?!"

"…Yeah..."

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" And with that, she ran upstairs, pushing everything out of her way as she did. Once Sheska was gone, Trisha heard a mew come from the other room. She followed the sound, and opened the door to find a kitten with grey fur and blue eyes trapped in a closet with books falling out.

"Aawww, you poor baby, were you trapped inside that nasty closet?" Trisha cooed.

"Mew." Trisha smelled something in the closet. She put down the kitten, and looked in the closet to find poop in there.

"You must've been in there for a long time," she murmured. Trisha searched the house for paper towels and found some. She cleaned up the poop threw it away, and just as she was washing her hands, Sheska came down the stairs, holding an enormous bag full of books, and wearing a black turtle neck shirt and a dark green silk skirt.

* * *

Sheska looked around frantically. Whenever bookstores opened, she would take some of her valuable books and sell them to pay for her mother's hospital bills, then later copy them down if they already hadn't been copied. First, she dove into her closet and changed into the fanciest clothes she had, which wasn't much. Then, she searched for her valuable books. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found a good amount of books, put them in a bag, and went downstairs. When she went downstairs, she saw Trisha washing her hands in the kitchen sink with Zalla staring at her expectantly.

"What happened?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, your kitten was trapped in the closet, so he pooped, and I just cleaned it up," Trisha stated cheerily. Sheska's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sheska yelled, "I was cleaning up my books in a hurry, and he must've gotten swept up in them! I'm s-sorry!"

"It's no problem," Trisha said, turning off the faucet, "He's a sweetheart anyways."

"A-Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No, I'm not mad at anybody! All cats need to go to the bathroom, it wasn't your fault."

"Oh... okay," Sheska said, relieved.

Once they got to the bookstore, they could hardly move because of the crowd.

"Geez, it's so crowded," Trisha complained.

"Really? I expected it to be more crowded than this," Sheska muttered, "After all, this place is supported by the Fuhrer."

"Seriously? I didn't know that." Just then, the Fuhrer walked up with a large pair of scissors, and cut the tape that was in front of the store. In a split second, everyone in the crowd was running into the large store, and, with cheetah reflexes, the Fuhrer jumped out of the way. It took about a million years before Sheska and Trisha finally got into the store. They stood in the doorway, gawking at the colossal store. There had to be at least one hundred thousand books. Escalators lead to many different heights of shelves. Books in every size surrounded them, as if the building were supported by only these books.

"Wow, no wonder the Fuhrer supports this place. It's like it's bigger on the inside," Trisha gasped in astonishment. When Sheska didn't reply, Trisha turned to look at her. Sheska had her hands folded in front of her, with her eyes shining brightly and such a big smile was on her face, Trisha didn't know how it was possible for one's mouth to get so big. "Er... Sheska?"

"Is this what heaven is, Trisha?" She whispered.

"What?"

"This is the biggest collection of books I've ever seen in my life!" Sheska screamed. She squealed, hugged herself, and then hugged Trisha. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIFFFFFFFEEEEEEE! Come on!" Then, she grabbed Trisha's wrist, and dragged her to the fiction section, which was an entire five floors. Sheska ran around the shelves, throwing books into her bag for shopping. Ooh, she had heard of this one, she heard it was the best novel ever written! She was about to put it in her back, but she froze. Why? Why would she get a book that would take a few minutes for her to read, memorize it, store it away in her library, and only achieve setting her mother's hospital funds back a great deal? She turned to Trisha, who had not moved from her spot, and had her hands politely behind her back.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Sheska asked.

"No… It's just; your love for books is intriguing. You… can't afford them, can you, though?" Trisha muttered. Sheska bowed her head in shame. It was true; she can't afford the books she buys. She's trying to pay for her mother's hospital, but she could hardly get buy herself, and that was her own fault. "Well, then, let me take care of that," Trisha said, taking the many stacks of books in Sheska's hands, and putting them in her own bag.

"W-wait, you don't have to-"

"It's fine," Trisha exclaimed, "After all, I have to repay you for the coffee, right?"

* * *

**Yay! The wonderful joys of Trisha and Sheska's friendship! And the plot is starting to shift! Also, check out my Fullmetal Alchemist page on Facebook: Selim Bradley/Pride. Thank you for reading!**


	11. The un-named restraunt

**We are now looking at things from Sheska's point of view yet again! Now I am going to go cry in a corner because my favorite character in a book just died! I'M SORRY I JUST- I JUST CAN'T! *runs off crying***

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

"Pssh, everyone knows this theory is crap, I mean, it's obvious that-"

"Hey, Ed Al!" They two Elrics looked up when they saw their mother in the bookstore with them in the Science section.

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"Did Sheska make you come?" Ed inserted rudely.

"N-no," stuttered Sheska, "Your mom was actually the one who suggested it."

"Oh," Al said, "She does love books quite a lot. Though she prefers fiction rather than us, who prefer non-fiction books."

"What sort of non-fiction do you guys like?" Sheska asked excitedly.

"Er, Alchemy and Science stuff mostly, why?" Ed asked.

"I'm just curious, I suppose..." Sheska muttered. Trisha looked into Ed's eyes. She could tell he was still upset by what she had told him yesterday, but he was acting strong for his little brother. She smiled at him, trying to show him a little comfort, to show him that it was okay. He smiled back at her, with a sad look in his eyes. They had told her after she told them the truth that they wanted to be alone for that day. She knew why they were here. They were trying to prove her wrong.

"You should go with Sheska, Mom," Ed said. Yup. They were trying to prove her wrong. She and Sheska walked off, taking the hint, but not before Trisha turned her head to give them one last glance of pity.

"So, what should we do now?" Trisha asked once they had paid for their books and were walking out the store. Sheska looked up at her. Was she asking for her opinion? She wanted her opinion?

"Oh, I dunno…" Sheska facepalmed in her head. Seriously?! That was the first time someone asked for her opinion, and she blew it.

"I'm kind of hungry," Trisha stated.

"Well, we could go get something to eat!" Sheska screamed. She would _not _blow it. This was the first time someone wanted her opinion. **(A/N: Lay down, try not to cry, cry a lot.) **

"Alright," Trisha agreed. Did she just agree with her opinion? This was… weird. Someone actually wanted to hang out with her. Sheska smiled to herself. It was just like her mother had said…

"_Momma?" I sniffled after coming home from another torturous day of Kindergarten, "Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?" My mother looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled softly._

"_Oh, Pumpkin. That's because the world is a terrible yet wonderful place. Sometimes, the world's rules aren't fair. Sometimes, the most special people are left alone." She explained kindly. I looked up at her. _

"_But I'm not special. Theo said I'm a retard," I said in confusion. Momma rolled her eyes._

"_That's because he's a retard but he doesn't want to admit it, so he says that you're a retard," She snapped. I stared at her. Momma just said "retard". _

"_But Evangeline said I'm ditzy," I argued. _

"_That because Evangeline is the ditzy one. And she's mean," Momma added._

"_But will they stop saying that?" I asked in desperation. _

"_No, Pumpkin, they won't. But one day, you will meet someone who doesn't call you names. Not only that, but they don't want to. And they will want to be your friend and they will want your opinion, because they see that you are special, Pumpkin." _

"_When will that be, though?" _

"_We won't ever know. It could be tomorrow or in twenty years. But it will happen. And there is something good that comes with this loneliness," Momma explained._

"_What's that?" I asked, not believing that anything good could come with this loneliness._

"_You can see the world in a different way than other people do," She smiled. She saw my sad expression, and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, come here."_

"_I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you, too, Pumpkin." Pumpkin. That had always been Momma's nickname for me. Then, without warning, Mother promptly fainted._

"_Momma!" I cried, "Momma!" _

"Here we are!" Trisha exclaimed joyously, pulling Sheska out of her thoughts. They stood in front of a small brick building, with a sign in the window that said in green marker, "Open". No where on this building said the name of this restaurant.

"Wha-?" Sheska said, but was cut off by Trisha grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the building.

"Come on!" The second they came through the doors, Sheska's nostrils were overwhelmed with the smell of cupcakes.

"Mmm, is this a cupcake shop?" Sheska asked.

"What? Oh, no. Well, they serve cupcakes, I guess, but they perfume the building with cupcake scent," Trisha explained. Sheska nodded.

"Well, they sure do a good job of it," Sheska gaped, inhaling the aroma of cupcakes once again. A waitress led them to a booth against the wall. Once they sat down, the smell was so strong Sheska felt dizzy. The waitress asked for what drink they had wanted.

"I'll have some iced tea, please." Trisha said politely.

"What would you like, Miss?" The waitress asked Sheska.

"Huh?" Was her coffee really the best? Even better than coffee from restaurants? There was only one way to find out. "Coffee, please." Trisha smirked. She really was in denial that she could do anything good other than read. That's why Trisha had come to Sheska's house. That was the real reason. She wanted to show Sheska that she could do something for once, because there had been no one there to show Trisha that, not until Van came.

"I'll be right back with that," the waitress said politely as she handed them menus. Sheska flipped through the menu. _Gosh, everything is so expensive, _She thought to herself,_ how am I going to pay for this?_ Trisha, noticing her disgruntled expression, said, "Don't worry, I'm paying." Sheska looked up.

"No, don't this is really expensive, and you've already paid for my books," Sheska said.

"First of all, this is no problem, my son is a sate alchemist, I just mooch off of him," Trisha said in a serious tone. Sheska giggled a bit at her joke. "Second, I have to repay you for the coffee. Not only that, but you worked so hard on writing down the notes, but it was suddenly canceled. I am in your debt." Sheska stared at her. Trisha? In her debt? Shouldn't it be the other way around? "Now," said Trisha, "What are you going to order?"

"Mmmph," Sheska grunted as she merrily munched on her hamburger, "This is delicious."

"I know," Trisha said with her mouth so full of mashed potatoes her voice was barley audible, "This place is amazing." Sheska swallowed her food, and then gasped for air. She reached for her fork and dug into her chili cheese fries once her lungs were supplied with oxygen. The two women ate merrily, barely talking as to consume their delicious food. Once their plates were both empty, they began to talk. Mostly they were just chatting about books and such, until Trisha finally brought up something that Sheska had often not wanted to think about.

"Sheska," Trisha muttered, "You talk about your sick and elderly mother, what illness does she have?" Sheska gulped.

"We were visiting a small town called Resembool once," She answered after a long stretch of silence, "She caught an epidemic that had been in there for a while, but was not very strong. I heard about ten years ago, the virus spread, and killed many of the people. You may have heard this. She was diagnosed when I was five years old. There isn't a cure, and the only hospital we can afford isn't even a hospital. It's a small, low-budget clinic on the outskirts of town. We're lucky she's still alive." Trisha stared at her, without a response.

"I know how to cure it," Trisha replied finally. Sheska's head snapped up.

"What?! How?! Tell me! How did you find out?!"

"I lived in Resembool for most of my life. My best friends were doctors, who found out the cure. Sadly, most people were too sick by that time to be cured. And…" She said, lowering her voice, "I died of it."

* * *

**GASP! DRAMATIC ENDING! Also, thank you for all the reviews! I shall listen to criticism and go "oh stahp" at complements! Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Promise of Medicine

**Okay, I swear this is the last chapter from Sheska's point of view. I just... I JUST FREAKING LOVE SHESKA!**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

"You died? How-?"

"My sons, they're amazing alchemist, aren't they?" Trisha interrupted. Sheska stared at her. What did Ed and Al have to do with this? "They brought me back to life with alchemy after I died. Ed lost his arm and Al lost his entire body. Edward transmuted Alphonse's soul to an empty suit of armor, loosing his right arm in the process. And all I could do was stand there watching, too terrified to even show myself…"

"How do you cure my mother, though?!" Sheska demanded impatiently. That was the first time she had ever been rude, but she didn't care. She had to, she _had to_ cure her mother.

"My friends, they have the medicine. I would have to get it from them," Trisha murmured.

"Then please, get it from them! Or I will get it from them myself, but-"

"My friends are dead," Trisha interjected simply, "They were murdered about a year after my death." In a flash, Sheska realized how rude and disrespectful she'd been, and her shy, polite self was back again.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"The cure was left to their daughter," Trisha interjected again, "Gosh, Sheska, you loose hope so easily." Sheska sighed.

"So…?"

"Yes, I will get you the cure." Sheska looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you so much! I am in your debt. W-What can I do to repay you?" Sheska half-yelled, causing a few heads to turn to her.

"Stop thinking so low of yourself," Trisha said. Sheska looked up in surprise. "You think that you're worthless. And you were about to kill yourself when we first met, that's why you were under all those books. It wasn't an accident, was it?" Sheska gaped at her.

"How-how did you-"

"I could see that look of desperation and disappointments in your eyes when we got you out," Trisha explained, "And you still are, aren't you?" Trisha growled, "Don't you dare kill yourself. You have a life to live and people to live for." Sheska sighed.

"Thank you."

* * *

_I tightened the rope I was about to hang myself with for good measure. I sighed, and walked out of the closet to get a piece of paper to write my goodbye note on. It wasn't like anyone would find me anyways, who would come? My mother? My cat? No one would find me. Deciding not to write a goodbye note after all, I walked back to the closet, but saw a large pile of books falling over and was consumed. I couldn't breathe, or move. I was going to die anyways, so this wasn't so bad. At least I was surrounded by my only friend. Then, I heard my door open. That's strange. Am I being robbed? I heard a voice calling my name._

_"Miss Sheska? Miss Sheska?" Was it an angel trying to save me? Is my time not done yet? Do I still have to do something important? I decided to take it._

_"Help me, please help me," I whimpered._

* * *

When they exited the restaurant, it had been dark for a long while.

"Hmm," said Trisha, "It's pretty dark, and we're in downtown Central, I hope we don't get mugged or something."

"M-mugged?!" Sheska stuttered in fear.

"Yes, mugged," Trisha teased, chasing Sheska on the sidewalk, "Or kidnapped and tortured, or even killed." Sheska giggled.

"No, stop that!" Then, Trisha felt something sharp and cold press up against her neck.

"Killed, huh?" A man purred in her ear. Trisha caught a whiff of his peppermint-smelling breath. "You couldn't have been joking, could you? After all, it's dangerous for two girls as pretty as you two to be out so late," the man said as he stroked Trisha's arm. She flinched.

"Trisha!" Sheska yelled, charging at the man. Trisha couldn't see what happened, but she saw from the corner of her eye Sheska with her hands held behind her back with the man's single arm. Sheska cried out in pain. Trisha tried to say Sheska's name, but the knife bit into her skin so hard that she could barley breathe, and all she could manage was, "Sh…uh…"

"Hmmm, why don't you ladies come with me or else my knife will have someone to eat," He muttered coldly.

"Let us go!" Sheska gasped.

"Ha, such a silly girl, you might as well-" But he was cut off by the sound of something hitting him, then he fell over next to Trisha. Trisha turned around, and saw Ed and Al standing behind them, Ed with his automail hand still in a karate-chop position where the back of the man's neck used to be.

"Why the hell are you out in downtown Central at night?!" Ed swore.

"She was talking me out of suicide, so we were at the restaurant pretty late," Sheska stated simply. Ed blinked.

"A more important question," Trisha demanded, changing the subject, "Why are you out in downtown Central at night?!" Ed scratched his head guiltily.

"Well, we couldn't find any train tickets that were at an earlier time, so, um, yeah…"

"Train tickets? Where are you going?" Trisha asked.

"Well, we're going to see Doctor Marcoh to see if what you said was true," Al explained.

"Still trying to prove me wrong, huh?" Trisha sighed.

"Well, why wouldn't we?!" Ed declared, "Being told something that awful, we can't just give up like that knowing there's a possibility that it's not true! Our train leaves in ten minutes. We have to go." And with that, they walked towards the train station.

"Oh, and Mom," Al said, turning around, "Try not to get kidnapped." Trisha waved at them, smiling, for they needed it, because the truth was about to hit them in the face harder than it already had.

Once they were at Sheska's house, Trisha handed her an envelope with a wax seal on it.

"Oh, and, I forgot to pay you for working on the notes," She said. Sheska laughed.

"So, taking me to that bookstore, out to eat, promising my mother's cure, and talking me out of suicide wasn't my payment?"

"Oh, no," Trisha said, "That was part one of four. Part two is this, and part three is when I get the cure to your mother."

"And what's part three?" Sheska asked.

"That's a surprise," Trisha laughed, turning around, walking away, and waving to her, "I'll see you around."

* * *

**Sheska was going to kill herself! Angstangstangstangstangstangstangst. If any of you are confused, if this was cannon in when Trisha wasn't brought back, the reason she didn't kill herself afterwards was because she was going to after she thanked Ed and Al in episode 7, but got the job from Lt. Colonel Hughes and that convinced her not to kill herself. Thank you for reading!**


	13. He's Gone, Al

**Huzzah! Another chapter! Sorry about the short chapter, my computer broke down for a day or so and when we fixed it, this chapter was deleted. :( **

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

_I frowned. We had just gotten our new seating assignments in math, and right now, the boy who was just told he sat next to me was crying like a bitch._

"_Come on, I have to sit by her?!" Jack complained to the teacher, jabbing a finger in my direction. _

"_Yes, Jack, now go take your seat," the teacher hissed through her teeth. Jack groaned as loud as he possibly could, then grudgingly sat by me, and then shot a cold glare in my direction. But I said nothing, just like always. I've never said anything. I pushed my brunette hair behind my ear, and focused on problem number one on our math sheet. Let's see… five sevenths divided by three fourths… I divided the problem ,proud of my answer, and went on to number two. As I subtracted -4 from 9, Jack glanced over at my first problem and blurted out, "That's wrong." I glared at him, changing my answer. But I still said nothing. As I finished number two, a teacher ran in yelling, "Fire! All students evacuate! Fire!" _

_Everything was a blur then. There were screams and the smell of something burning. Jack, in his panic, hit me on the head, knocking me out. _

_When I opened my eyes, the smell of smoke filled my lungs, so I couldn't breathe. I looked around, and saw some of the flames on my shoulder, burning it. I grunted, using up some of my oxygen, and moved out of the flames. My shoulder was still burning, so I reached to pat out the flames, but before I could do exactly that, a large amount of water was suddenly on me. _

"_Are you alright?" A deep voice called to me. "Hello? Can you speak?!" Before I knew it, massive hands had scooped me up and were carrying me away. The man was avoiding clouds of smoke, and staying out of fire. He didn't seem to care much if he was hurt; I could've sworn he'd trotted through a wall of fire once. "What is your name?" He finally said, seeing if I could talk yet. I gaped in a supply of oxygen, enough for me at least to speak._

"_T-Trisha… Trisha Elric," I coughed._

* * *

Trisha woke with a start, sitting up as she did so. She sighed, pressing a clammy hand to the barely visible scar on her shoulder. She swung her legs over the bed, and stood up. As she pulled a T-Shirt over her tank top, she saw the headline on today's newspaper.

**Golden haired man with golden eyes saves North City**

Without bothering to read the article, Trisha whipped off her T-Shirt, tank-top, and sweatpants, and then put on her lavender dress and apron. Without thinking twice, she grabbed her purse and emergency travel bag, then ran out the door to the train station. Meanwhile, Ed and Al had just stepped off of the train to Doctor Marcoh's village.

* * *

"Huh," Ed said, "That's strange."

"What's strange, brother?" Al asked suspiciously.

"It's just," Ed trailed off, "Something seems… eerie…"

"Eerie? How so?"

"I don't know, something just seems wrong… Well, let's go, Alphonse." And with that, the two Elrics trotted off towards the house they remembered as Doctor Marcoh's. Just as they were arriving, a little girl, no less than nine, stopped and turned to them.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted, "Are you going to Dr. Marroh's house?" Ed turned around.

"Yeah, why?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Two days ago, there was this woman in a bad dress at his house with long fingernails, and when I went to his house, her fingernails grew really long, and-and-" But she didn't finish her sentence because she broke down into sobs.

"Hey, it's okay. What's your name?" Ed soothed comfortingly, patting her on the back.

"K-Kiri," She sobbed.

"Do you know where Dr. Marc- I mean, Marroh is, Kiri?" Kiri looked up at them.

"S-she," Kiri lowered her voice to a whisper, "When I came there, she wanted something about notes. Doctor Marroh told her something was hidden in the library. After that," She broke into sobs again. "She-she kidnapped him!" She wailed. Ed and Al gaped.

"Alphonse, can you stay here with Kiri?" Ed asked urgently. Al nodded before Ed sprinted off towards Marcoh's house. He would have kicked the door down, but it was already on its hinges. Cautiously, Ed tip-toed into the house. A few tables were knocked over, and some glasses were shattered. Ed turned and saw a bit of blood on the wall. As he raced out of the broken-down house, Al shouted to him, "What happened, Brother?" Once Edward was a foot away from them, he panted, "He's gone, Al. Doctor Marcoh's… Gone.

* * *

**Yay! The climax... I think... Not really... Sorry about my weirdness. Thanks for reading!**

_._


	14. To North City

**I bring you more joys of this story! Thank you for all your reviews, it makes me happy when I read them. Also, updates probably will be less and less frequent, because more schoolwork is coming and this story is getting harder to write because the plot is progressing a lot.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Gone?!" Al echoed, "What happened?"

"Well," Ed started, "He can't be in good shape after all the blood that is there."

"The girl stabbed his shoulder really bad," Kiri explained.

"The girl?" Ed echoed, "What girl? What does she look like?"

"Well," Kiri said, "She had really long hair that went down to her butt." Ed and Al tried not to laugh at her description of Lust's hair. "And," Kiri continued, "She had a tattoo of a dragon in a circle on her chest." Ed frowned. A dragon in a circle? That seemed familiar.

"Hey, Kiri," Ed spoke, "Can I see the chalk you're using?"

"S-Sure," Kiri said, handing Ed some red chalk. Ed took the chalk, and drew an Ouroboros mark on the sidewalk.

"Did it look like that?" Ed demanded. Kiri nodded.

"Exactly like that," she confirmed.

"Alright, Brother," Al declared, "It looks like we have to find as many books as we can…."

"On the Ouroboros mark," Ed finished. But little did the two prodigies know, some places weren't meant for their smart heads to be stuck into.

* * *

"Er… Miss?" A man, probably in his early twenties, said to Trisha, "Are you on the wrong train?"

"No, I don't believe so," Trisha replied, "This is the train to North City, right?"

"Yes," He responded, "But your dress, it seems kind of… for summer or spring. This is North City we're talking about, so you should probably wear something warmer. Especially since it's October and a blizzard is said to be coming." Trisha paused. She had never thought about that.

"Yes," she muttered slowly, "I suppose you're right." Then, she reached into her emergency bag and pulled out a very thick coat.

"I don't think that's quite going to do it," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Trisha asked.

"Oh, you'll see," the man laughed.

* * *

Trisha shivered. Well, shivered was an understatement. It was so cold that her knees were shaking so violently that she could barely stand.

"C-c-cold," she chattered. The man she had met on the train walked out with a three inch thick coat that covered him head to toe. He spared Trisha only a brief glance, and then walked off laughing. "B-b-bastard," Trisha muttered. She trotted through the snow, looking for a hotel or anything, and she felt something cold, wet, and white drop onto her nose. "Oh shi-" Was all Trisha could say before a wave of snow suddenly flew around her. Unable to continue standing, Trisha fell, and the shock of the cold snow made her faint.

"Miss? Miss?" Trisha opened her eyes, which took some effort. Her eyelids felt heavy, and it felt like lifting one hundred pound weights just to open them. She was in a room with white walls, there was a warm, red blanket was wrapped around her body, and a tan man with a white ponytail, shades, and a military uniform was sitting next to her. He sighed when she opened her eyes.

"It's not exactly normal to see civilians buried under a foot of snow in the middle of the blizzard," he said. He had a very deep voice, it reminded Trisha of someone but she couldn't remember who…"So it was pretty shocking when I found you," the tan man continued, "Why were you outside during a blizzard?"

"I…" Trisha started, with a weak voice, "Read an article… in the paper. My husband, he left me years ago. I've been looking for him, and when I saw the article that he had saved North City, I rushed here without a second thought… But when I got off the train…"

"The blizzard came too quickly for you to react and you got swept up in it," the tan man finished. "Ah, I see. So you're not…"

"Not what?" Trisha asked.

"Well, when we found you, we were on a mission to seek out Drachman spies. That's why we brought you back to the fort, in case you were a spy. But that doesn't mean we're on good terms with each other," he replied, standing up, "We can't trust what you say. So we'll have to keep you here for a while for questioning. So you might as well know where you are. Welcome to the Briggs Fort."

"Miles," droned a harsh female voice in the corner that Trisha had not noticed, "Try not to be so friendly to our 'guest'. We don't know whether we can trust her or not. For example, she looks like a Drachman. She has the hair color."

"So every brunette you come across you assume is a Drachman?" Trisha spat sarcastically without thinking. The woman stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde hair that covered half of her face, cold blue eyes, and was wearing a military uniform that has a great number of stars on it. She smirked.

"I like your style," said the woman, "What is your name?"

"Trisha," She replied, scared that she had been sarcastic to such a terrifying looking woman, "T-Trisha Elric." The woman smirked again and held her hand out to Trisha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Trisha," She droned, "I'm Major General Oliver General Armstrong."

* * *

**Well, I brought General Armstrong into this. It's kind of inevitable, because she's one of my favorite characters. Thank you for reading! **

_._


	15. Deceased

**Sorry for the short chapter, I did the best I could. But all I can think of are short chapters.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Brother!" Al yelled, excited, "I think I've found something!" Ed, Al, and Kiri were all sitting in the village library which had, thanks to Doctor Marcoh, a surprisingly well-stocked alchemy section. Kiri was only there because she had declared, "Doctor Marroh's my only friend! I want to see who got him! And that girl tried to kill me!" So Ed and Al were kind of obligated to take her along. Kiri looked up from her picture book and leaned over to look at the book Al was reading. Edward did the same, but he put down an alchemy book.

"Homunculi, huh?" Ed muttered, "An artificially created human. That's strange," Ed said, "I've never seen that tattoo on Mom. And when you think about it, wouldn't she fit this definition perfectly?"

"Yes, I suppose," Al mused, "I think it means they originally were artificially created."

"What's artificially mean?" Kiri asked.

"Well," Ed explained, "It means something that is made by man, not naturally made. Like when people create lakes on their own, the lake wasn't there to begin with."

"Oh," said Kiri, "But I thought people made people. What makes people then?" Ed and Al froze.

"W-We can't tell you that!" Al exclaimed.

"But _why nooooottt?!_" Kiri pouted. So Edward and Alphonse desperately tried to change the subject, trying to deal with their first encounter with curious children.

* * *

Trisha put the spoon of steaming soup to here mouth, then froze.

"This isn't poisoned or anything is it?" Trisha asked cautiously. Armstrong chuckled.

"Cautious, are you? No, it isn't poisoned. We can't poison a potential Drachman spy, we will still want to question you, and possibly," she said, raising her blade and stroking it, "torture you, if you don't tell us all you know." Trisha raised her eyebrow. Geez, this was a scary lady.

"You don't have to worry about that," Trisha said.

"Well, we hope so," replied Miles, who was standing loyally next to Armstrong, "After you finish your soup the questions will start." So Trisha ate her soup, and when there was little soup left, Trisha swallowed it, burning her throat.

"I'm ready," she gasped. Armstrong stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Trisha took this as a sign to follow her, and did exactly that. General Armstrong led her into a room that was small. Trisha assumed it was once a closet. Armstrong motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"So," She began, "Where do you live?"

"Well," Trisha said, "I live in Central. In a small rented apartment." Armstrong smirked. _She smirks a lot,_ Trisha thought to herself.

"Where did you live before that?"

"Resembool. It's a small village in the east."

"How old are-" But Armstrong was interrupted by Miles opening the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," Miles said, handing Armstrong a sheet of paper, "But you need to see this." Trisha turned her head to see what the paper said, and she read:

**Name: Trisha Elric**

**Age: 26**

**Status: Deceased (1878-1904)**

And Trisha knew then that she was screwed.

* * *

**I am a mean author. Thanks for reading!**


	16. You're useless

**To repay you for the previously very short chapter, here is a much longer chapter. But it is still a short chapter.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Deceased?" Armstrong muttered. Then she slammed her hand on the table, and shouted, "EXPLAIN, ELRIC! OR SHOULD I SAY, DRACHMAN?!" Trisha would've backed away, but the room was so small that she was already against the wall.

"I-I can explain!" She shouted. Then she froze. Well, she actually couldn't. If she explained, her sons would be taken to jail for performing human transmutation.

"What?!" Armstrong shouted.

"I can't explain," She murmured, "If I do, that would ruin my son's lives. They could even be sent to jail. But," Trisha looked up, and she tried to keep her voice steady, "I _promise. _I. Am. Trisha. Elric." Armstrong sighed.

"Don't worry. Everyone here at Fort Briggs has a secret that would cost them their life. If you hide yours from us, then we will immediately assume you are a Drachman. Don't worry, us Briggs soldiers aren't known for gossip," Armstrong droned. Trisha sighed.

"In Resembool," she began, tired of retelling this story, "There was an epidemic. I died. My sons, they were alchemists ever since they were little. Prodigies. They spent years training themselves, and finally, when they thought they were ready, they…" Trisha sighed, "They performed human transmutation. The older lost his leg, the younger lost his body. The older one bonded the younger one's soul to a suit of armor, losing his arm in the process."

"Wait," gasped Miles, "Is your son the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" Trisha nodded. "And your son is…"

"Alphonse Elric," Trisha finished. "Yes." Armstrong smirked.

"Well," she droned, "I can see why you were hesitant to tell us. But we still can't confirm that you are not a Drachman. We will need the Fullmetal Alchemist's consent." Miles handed Armstrong a phone, then she started to dial a number.

"Who are you-"

"Colonel Mustang's office," she answered dully, "He is Fullmetal's superior, correct?" Trisha nodded. When Mustang picked up the phone, she could faintly here what was on the other line.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang's office, may I ask who is calling? If you are trying to reach George's Pizza, it's 67, not 76." _A female voice that Trisha assumed was Hawkeye said on the other end. Yes, hungry people often called Roy Mustang's office by mistake.

"This is General Oliver Mira Armstrong, may I please speak to the Colonel?"

"_One moment please."_ There was some rustling on the other end, and then Hawkeye said, "_It's General Armstrong. What have you done to piss off your superiors this time?"_

"_W-What? Just tell them I'm Colonel Must- *hic* -ang." _Mustang slurred.

"_Sir, please do not drink while doing paperwork." _Trisha put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"I can hear everything you're saying," Armstrong droned into the receiver.

"_H- *hic* Hello?"_

"Do you know where the Fullmetal Alchemist is?"

"_Huh? *hic* Ed? No. Damn brat always *hic* leaves to God-knows- where without *hic* telling me." _Armstrong closed her eyes.

"Alright. AND DON'T FREAKING DRINK WHILE YOU'RE DOING YOUR PAPERWORK OR NEXT TIME I'LL REPORT IT TO THE FUHRER." Armstrong bellowed into the receiver before slamming down the phone. "Well, Elric," Armstrong droned, "Surely, if you _are _the boy's mother, you know where they've gone off to?"

"Well," Trisha began, "This small village, where this man named Tim Marcoh lives. He researches the Philosopher's Stone. And Ed and Al are searching for the Philosopher's Stone to restore their bodies." Armstrong seemed to accept this answer.

"Tim Marcoh," Miles murmured, "I recognize that name…" Armstrong looked up at him.

"Well, Major Miles," droned Armstrong, "Try to remember who this Tim Marcoh man is, then report back to us." Miles nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well," continued Armstrong as if the past five minutes hadn't happened, "How old are you?"

"31," answered Trisha, "Because it's been five years since I was brought back."

"Who is your husband?"

"Van Hoenheim," answered Trisha, "Well, actually, we're not technically married. That's why Ed and Al have my last name." Armstrong asked her more and more questions and Trisha answered them truthfully. Finally, the questions were over with and Trisha was lead to a room with many bunk beds in a row.

"It's late," Armstrong droned, "Get some rest." Trisha nodded, but before Oliver walked off, Trisha turned to her.

"Are you by any chance related to Major Alex Lois Armstrong?" Trisha asked out of curiosity. Armstrong's expressionless face suddenly was full of rage. Pure rage.

"GET SOME REST!" She bellowed once again, and slammed the door shut. _Well, _thought Trisha, _that answers my question. _Trisha sat down on one of the beds and crossed her legs, thinking. _I hope I didn't piss her off too badly. Man, Ed and Al are in for a surprise when they hear their mother is in Fort Briggs. Shit, I guess I'll have to tell them why I came here. I don't think Al will mind, but Ed will be pissed when he finds out I was looking for Van. Speaking of that, I suppose if he was here when I came, he's gone by now. I'll have to go back to North City and ask around, I guess. Hmph, this is harder than I thought. North City is a place to start, I guess, but he could go anywhere from there. How do I even know if that article was about him? No, Trisha. Don't think like that. Who else has golden eyes aside from Ed? You would know if it was him. God, if only I'd read the article or at least taken it with me. Well, I should do what the General said and get some rest. _And with that, Trisha lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. But sleep was not too easy.

* * *

**(Trisha's dream)**

"Why are you boys up?" I asked.

"Al hadda go potty," Ed slurred sleepily. I smiled sadly.

"And of course his big brother takes him. Thanks, little man," I said, patting him on the head. He giggled. Then he looked up, and saw Van.

"Where's dad goin'?" He asked. Van stared at them coldly, then opened the door, showing a glimpse of light, of day, then closed it, leaving us in darkness, where we could only be-

"Useless." A young male voice said.

"Wh-What?!" Trisha exclaimed, turning her head wildly in the darkness, "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Your wish is my command." And with that, the darkness faded, making everything around Trisha yellow, except for a blond teenager, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, standing a few feet in front of her. He had his long, blond hair in a sloppy ponytail and had sharp golden eyes. He wore ancient Xerxian clothes (a ripped white jacket and a black tank top), and held a wooden stick.

"Who-who are you?"

"I have no name," he answered, "I am a slave. Definitely more useful than you, though."

"What?" Trisha said. Then she yelled, "Tell that to my sons, and they will-"

"Your sons?!" He laughed, "Your sons don't love you. You were a terrible mother from the start. When you died, you asked for a bouquet of flowers because your husband used to do that for you?! What kind of mother does that to her sons?! And when they brought you back, what gratefulness of form of gratitude did you show to them? None! It was their lives' goal to find the Philosopher's Stone, and you were too wuss to tell them what it was made of?! It's your fault their bodies are like this, and it's your fault their _lives _are like this! You are the worst mother- No, the worst _human being _in existence!" He mocked. Trisha gasped.

"L-liar!" She accused. "Who are you?!"

"My number," he said, "Is twenty-three."

Trisha's eyes flew open and she sat up straight away, only to hit her forehead on Edward Elric's head.

* * *

**Extra: George's Pizza: **

Trisha sobbed in a corner while Mustang patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Ed," she sobbed, "Ed… He could be dying." All that they were waiting for was a phone call from the hospital telling them whether or not Ed had made it. Edward was sent on a mission, Trisha wasn't told for what, but he came back with his automail busted beyond repair (Winry would have to make a new one), and not only physically injured. Al sat in the corner, unnoticed, and shaking ever so slightly. Al had a reason to freak out even more than Trisha. He went on the mission with Ed. Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing noise broke their thoughts. They all ran to the phone to answer, but Hawkeye was fastest.

"Hello?" She asked calmly. On the other end Trisha could hear a male voice.

"_Hi, I would like a Pepperoni Supreme with mushrooms."_

* * *

**So, in this chapter, I didn't even bother putting Ed and Al's part. Obviously, it will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chritonville

**Yet another chapter! Nothing new happens, it's just what had happened while Trisha was asleep. Also, in case you don't already know this, Kiri is a minor character who is only shown in the manga. It's during the scene in episode 6 after Lust was shown in Marcoh's house. There's more to the scene in the manga.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**(Miles' Dream)**

I ran. I ran as far as I possibly could. How… how could the military I was about to serve do such a thing? I ran until it felt like there were a million needles stabbing and ripping at my lungs, sowing apart the seams. But I still ran. Past the ruined buildings and corpses of my people, some of them people I knew and loved. I still ran. Only did I stop when I heard two Amestrian voices behind the building I was about to run behind.

"Well, what do you think?" A cruel voice asked.

"Hmm, it could work," Another deep voice replied, "But I don't know how we can transfer such a soul into a Philosopher' Stone. After all, it's an _Ishvalan._" He spat the last word as if it were poison in his mouth. The other man chuckled.

"Well," he laughed, "All of these souls are Ishvalan. But I'm sure Doctor Tim Marcoh can do it."

* * *

Miles' eyes shot open. Yawning, he turned to look at the clock. 11:47. He had only been asleep for ten minutes. The General would still be awake, so it was safe to inform her of this. Miles swung his legs over the bedpost, pulled on his military jacket and placed his shades over his bright red eyes.

"That certainly is strange," muttered Oliver after Miles had told her of his flashback, "At least we know something: Tim Marcoh participated in the Ishvalan War of Extermination and had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. And," she added, "We know where he lives."

"We do?" Miles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no," Oliver admitted, "But I have a hunch."

"What is it, sir?" Miles asked.

"There's this small town called Chritonville where many soldiers ran after the Ishvalan War, and changed their names," Oliver replied, "So first, we start there. That's where the Elrics might be. So," she smirked, "We need someone to go fetch them. Surely, Major, you can do it quickly enough?" Miles nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After Ed and Al had convinced Kiri she didn't need to know how babies were made, Kiri had led them to a small inn near the village. After they had paid for a room, Kiri had walked in the direction opposite of the Chritonville.

"Wh-where are you going?" Al yelled after her. Kiri stopped and spun around.

"I hafta find Doctor Marroh," she yelled back, "My mommy is sick and she needs him." Edward and Alphonse ran to her.

"But you can't just abandon your mother," Ed explained, "She needs _someone _to stay with her." Kiri froze, considering Edward's theory.

"Yeah," she admitted, "I suppose you're right." So she walked toward Chritonville, and left the Elrics at the inn. When Kiri arrived back in her village, it was already dark. But that wasn't what she had first noticed. The clock on the outside of one of the houses said "1:23". Her mom was going to kill her. But that wasn't what she had first noticed either. What she had first noticed was that there was a scary military man with a flashlight walking around asking everybody questions. The second thing she had noticed was that it was it was too dark for her to see where her house was. Kiri sighed. She would have to ask the military man for help.

"Excuse me?" Kiri said in the cutest voice she could manage, tugging at the man's sleeve, "Can you help me get home?" The military man smiled.

"Where do you live?" He asked kindly.

"Chritonville," she replied. The military man patted Kiri's head.

"I'll just point my flashlight and you lead the way to your house," he said. So they walked off, and Kiri lead the way.

"Why are you in Chritonville? No one comes here often. Except those two boys," Kiri added thoughtfully.

"Well," said the military man, "In the north, there is someone who claims to know the Elric brothers, but we don't know if she's a good guy or a bad guy, so we're trying to find them, and we think they might be here. What two boys are you talking about, though?"

"Well," started Kiri, "They came to see Doctor Marroh, but he was kidnapped by this one girl. I was there, she tried to kill me. It was really scary because she stabbed Doctor Marroh in the shoulder. But he was gone when Ed and Al came so we're trying to find out who took him."

"I'm sorry to hear about the incident with Doctor Marroh," the military man said, "But can you describe what Ed and Al looked like?"

"Hmm," said Kiri, "Well, Ed is really short. He has a red coat and he has long hair like a girl in a braid. Al is a really tall robot." Miles chuckled. Well, that was the description of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Minus the part about Al being a robot.

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're in an inn that's right outside Chritonville," Kiri replied proudly, "I showed them there." The military man paused.

"Could you show me where this inn is?" Kiri frowned.

"Well, sure, but my momma said I have to be home by 10. I was just out very long looking for Doctor Marroh."

"I will explain everything to her after this," the military man said urgently. Kiri sighed.

"Okay," she grumbled, turning around, "Follow me. But I'll warn you, Clarice doesn't like military people."

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming, coming," the landlady, Clarice, grumbled. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find Kiri and a man from the military standing in the doorway.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Clarice demanded, "I haven't done anything!" And with that, she slammed the door, but the man slammed his foot in the doorway.

"Please, ma'am, we just need to see someone who is staying in your inn. We do not intend to do anything with you," the man said in a deep voice. Clarice considered this for a moment. "Fine," She snapped, stepping to the side, "But don't disturb my guests." The man nodded, and stepped into the inn with Kiri. Clarice gave them one last cold glare before stomping off into the kitchens.

"Do you know where the Elric's room is?" Miles asked Kiri, turning to her.

"It's on the second floor, third room," Kiri replied, skipping up the stairs. Miles sighed and followed her. _I questioned everyone in the village, and I resort to asking a child who is out way past her curfew to help. I must look stupid, _Miles thought as he followed Kiri up the stairs.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Dammit, can't we stay in our room for _five minutes _without being pestered by fucking salesmen?!" Ed grumbled as he answered the door. He froze when he saw Kiri and a military man.

"What's fucking mean?" Kiri asked curiously. Al, who was sitting on a bed behind Ed, facepalmed.

"Brother, you should really be more careful about what you say."

"K-Kiri!" Ed stammered, ignoring Al, "Forget what I said!" Then turning to Miles, Ed asked bluntly, "Who the hell are you?"

"Momma said that's a bad word," Kiri piped up.

"And she's right," Miles said to her. "As for who I am," Miles said, holding out a hand, "Major Miles, and I need you boys to come with me."

Kiri was taken home to a worried mother, and Miles was slapped by a worried mother. After that, Miles had taken the Elric brothers to the train station. On the train, his check still pulsing, Miles explained what had happened in Briggs. After Miles had finished explaining everything, Ed facepalmed.

"Great. Just fucking great. Yes, she's our mother; no, she's not a Drachman spy. Great. Our mom is in fucking Briggs. Just great," Ed moaned.

"Brother, stop swearing. Just because Mom isn't here doesn't mean you can drop a thousand F-bombs."

"Whatever. Anyways, we're not going to be court-martialed because of…?" Ed asked.

"No," Miles said, "We will not punish you for what you did many years ago." Al sighed.

"Well, that's good. Thank you, Major," Al sighed in relief. Once they got off the train, Ed shivered.

"DAMMIT IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!" Ed screeched.

"I can't feel anything!" Alphonse sang, skipping past them. Ed glared after his brother.

"They say he's the sweet one, but he's really not," Ed growled, trudging through the snow. It seemed to take them forever to get to the Fort. Finally, when they did, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Miles let them through a gate, which was part of a huge wall. It was _huge. _

"That wall is enormous!" Ed gasped.

"Yes, it really is," Miles replied smugly. Once they were inside, Ed gasped at the sudden warmth that hit him.

"The General is waiting over here," Miles said, leading them to a door. He opened it, and in it were many bunk beds, of all were empty, except for one, which their mother was sleeping in. General Armstrong was sitting in the bed across from Trisha, with a stern expression on her face.

"So," she whispered, "Is this your mother?" Ed nodded. He moved closer to her. She had a scared expression on her face, and was twitching in her sleep. Ed leaned over her bed to get a closer look, and just then, Trisha's eyes flew open, and she sat up, her head colliding with Ed's.

* * *

**Sorry about the swearing, Ed was kind of over-excited that his mom was gone. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Leaving Briggs

**This chapter is really short, I'm sorry, I'm a mean author, I know. But on the bright side, there will probably be more frequent updates in the next few days because school is out today and tomorrow. Also, I think at the end of every or most chapters I'll include a little extra. So get prepared for that.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

* * *

"Ed?" Trisha murmured sleepily, rubbing her head, "Why are you here?"

"Er, to confirm you're not a Drachman spy," Ed replied.

"Oh," Trisha said, "Then how did you get here?"

"It involved teaching a little girl a new word," Al piped up evilly. Ed glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know-" Ed shouted, only to be interrupted by Armstrong.

"QUIET!" Armstrong bellowed. "It is 6 am. Many of my men are still asleep."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be yelling if your men are still asleep!" Ed hissed at her. Armstrong glared at him.

"Child, I can have you court-martialed like that," Armstrong growled, snapping her fingers for emphasis. Ed scowled.

"Never mind," muttered Trisha, "I've decided I don't want to know how you got here." Al laughed.

"B-but- there was a totally badass adventure included!" Ed defended. Trisha was too sleepy too tell him to watch his language.

"What time is it?" Trisha slurred.

"I just told you, 6 am," Armstrong droned.

"Oh," Trisha said, "I'm going back to sleep, then." And with that, she flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Wake up, Elric," Armstrong droned, "You probably want to leave the Briggs Fort as soon as possible, correct? Most people do. So wake up so you can get the hell out of here." Trisha mumbled something, but no one heard it. Then she sat up, and grumbled, "All right, all right." Armstrong smirked.

"Goodbye, Major," Trisha said, waving to them once she walked out of the fort, "Bye, General." So they headed off to the train station, and Ed was freezing. Al, who heard Ed's chattering, asked, "Are you cold. Brother?" Ed glared at him.

"No, I'm as warm as a hamster."

"I've never heard that saying," Trisha laughed as they arrived at the train station.

"Where to now?" Ed asked as they stepped in line to buy tickets.

"I have business to attend to," replied Trisha, "In Resembool."

* * *

_Extra: Christmas time in Resembool_

All was well in Resembool that night. It was Christmas Eve, and all was kind, loving, peaceful, quiet, and there was a slight aroma of cinnamon in the air. Except for one house.

"AUNTIE TRISHA! ED SAID I'M STUPID BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE ALCHEMY BOOK HE GAVE ME!"

"ALCHEMY IS A NECESSARY SCIENCE THAT ALL SHOULD KNOW!"

"ALCHEMY IS A STUPID SCIENCE!"

_Pow._

"AUNTIE TRISHA ED HIT ME!"

* * *

**Okay, it wasn't a very creative chapter or extra, but I'm trying, okay?! Anyways, thank you for reading! **


	19. Resembool

**Yay! A new chapter that's almost three times as longs as the last! And it's a Friday! Marvelous joys this day brings us!**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Once they stepped off of the train station, Trisha and Edward sighed at the sudden warmth.

"It's so warm!" cheered Trisha.

"It's quite a contrast compared to Briggs!" Ed declared triumphantly.

"I can't feel anything," sobbed Alphonse. Ed shot him a cold glare.

"Well when you get your body back, you will have to deal with the cold that you have been proudly announcing you can't feel," Ed spat. Al looked down, ashamed.

"I- I'm s-sorry, B-Brother, I-m j-just trying t-to look at the bright side of things," Al fake-sobbed, proceeding to wail very loudly. People walking by glared daggers at Ed, wearing expressions that screamed _'How could you?!'_

"A-Alphonse! Stop crying! People are looking at us!" Ed stammered. Trisha laughed at her son's silliness.

"Al, stop picking on your brother," Trisha said, walking towards the Rockbell house, "Come on." Ed and Al immediately quit their fooling around, and loyally trotted off behind Trisha.

Trisha raised her hand to knock on the front door, but before she could lower her hand to pound on the door, a wrench hit Ed's head.

"EDWARD! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CALL WHEN YOU COME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AUTOMAIL?!" Trisha heard Winry scream to a bleeding Edward. Trisha looked up and saw Winry was on the porch. That was exactly above their heads. Trisha sweat dropped. _Wow… She has amazing aim… _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVEN'T BROKEN ANYTHING! YOU'RE JUST A CRAZY AUTOMAIL FREAK! MY MOM WANTED TO COME HERE, THAT'S ALL!" Ed bellowed to the blond figure on the porch.

"Your.. Mom..?" Trisha heard Winry mutter to herself. Then, Winry leaned her entire torso over the porch to see Trisha. "Hi, Auntie Trisha!" Winry exclaimed. Trisha gasped.

"Get back on the porch! You're going to fall!" Trisha exclaimed.

"No I'm no-" Winry protested before she fell off of the porch. All the Elrics gasped, rushing to save her, but Edward was the fastest. He clapped his hands and slammed them down on the grass, quickly creating a green, mattress-shaped glob of grass that Winry gracefully landed on. Winry gasped.

"I almost died!" She exclaimed, "Thank you, Ed! You saved me!" Ed blushed at this.

"You shouldn't be so careless, Winry," laughed Trisha, breaking the awkward silence, "When someone tells you not to lean over the porch, listen." Winry laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They chatted and laughed while they walked in, and Trisha convinced Winry that Ed had not broken his automail. Suddenly, they heard footsteps trotting down the stairs.

"Winry? I heard someone come in, but we aren't expecting-" Pinako froze when she saw the three Elrics.

"Trisha! This is a surprise!" Pinako exclaimed, "And Ed! Al! You haven't broken your automail, have you?"

"No, Granny," Winry explained, "They're just visiting."

"Well, that's new," Pinako laughed, "They usually don't come here unless they need to."

"Actually," began Trisha, "I didn't come just to visit."

"Well," said Winry after Trisha had explained about needing the cure, "I don't have the actual medicine in a bottle, but I have the formula to make it." Trisha sighed with relief.

"So, can you…"

"Yes," answered Winry, "I can make it. But it will take a week."

"Thank you," Trisha said, "Thank you."

* * *

Trisha, Edward, and Alphonse all stayed in their house during their stay in Resembool. The morning after they had arrived, the Elrics decided to visit Trisha's grave.

"It's so weird," Trisha said, "To think that I'm not in my original body. This isn't the body that I was born with; it's just… weird…" Ed chuckled under his breath.

"I'd imagine so…" After they had stared at Trisha's grave long enough, they headed down to the market where they saw a girl, maybe a year or so under Ed's age, and a five year old little girl staring at them attentively.

"Don't look, Annette," the teen said to the little girl, "That's the zombie woman who came back from the dead."

"But she doesn't look like a zombie," Annette said to the teen.

"But she _is,"_ the teen hissed to the little girl. The two girls looked up and saw Trisha staring at them, so they waved nervously. Trisha shrugged and walked on.

"Geez, how rude of them," Ed scoffed.

"They're kids, Ed," Trisha told him, "They're bound to freak out and start rumors."

"Yes, but it's still rude," Ed replied as they walked up the path to the Rockbell house.

"I agree with Ed, Mom," Alphonse said, "They shouldn't be judging you like that just because you've died."

"Why, thank you, Alphonse," Trisha grinned as they walked up the steps of the house.

"Hey!" Demanded Ed as he pushed open the door, "I try to tell them they're rude, and you yell at me, but if Al does it, well sweet little mistaken Alphonse can do anything, I suppose!" Trisha chuckled.

"Be quiet, Edward, Winry's upstairs trying to decode her parent's medical notes for me," Trisha hissed at him playfully. Ed scowled.

"Well, it's not benefiting me, why should I care?!"

"See, that's what I was talking about earlier, Brother. _Selfish,_" Al replied before Trisha could retort anything back. Ed stuck out his tongue at him.

"Will you boys quit fighting?! I have to make dinner!" Trisha spat at them, "That's why we went to the market in the first place!" The boys glared at each other, and then grudgingly sat down on the couch.

"Go spar outside if you need to," Added Trisha, but the moment she had spoken the words, the two brothers were already up on their feet, running outside. Trisha facepalmed as she set up the groceries to make dinner for the Elrics and Rockbells.

"Winry!" Trisha called up the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"One moment!" Winry shouted back. As Trisha set up the table, Pinako, Ed and Al came trotting into the tiny dining room.

"All right! Stew!" Ed declared triumphantly, holding up his knife and fork.

"Ah, ah, ah, Edward," Trisha warned, "We can't eat until Winry's here." Ed scowled.

"WINRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE HAVING STEW!" Ed screamed up the stairs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ED, I'M FINISHING A CALCULATION!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY/MAN!" Pinako and Trisha screamed at the same time. They looked at each other in shock.

"Woah, that was… Hey! Stop that! Seriously, stop! Edward!" Pinako and Trisha shouted at the same time. Ed laughed.

"You two can just annoy each other to-" but Ed was cut off, because Winry walked downstairs with her hair down, while wearing an orange blouse and hot pink skirt, and lip-gloss.

"….death…." Ed finished.

"What are you staring at?!" Snapped Winry, "I spilt orange juice on my clothes and this was the only clean outfit I had!" Trisha and Pinako shared a look that said, _No, she didn't._ Winry sat down while shifting uncomfortably at Ed staring at her. "Well," Winry said, "Let's eat!"

* * *

_Extra: Outtakes_

1: (Current chapter) As Trisha set up the table, Pinako, Ed, and Al came trotting into the tiny dining room.

"All right! Green Eggs and Ham!" Ed declared triumphantly, holding up his knife and fork.

2: (Chapter seventeen) "Wh-what do you want?!" Clarice demanded, "I haven't done anything!" And with that, she slammed the door, but the man slammed his foot in the doorway.

"Do you have a moment to talk about God?" Miles asked.

3: (Chapter sixteen) "Are you by any chance related to Major Alex Lois Armstrong?" Trisha asked out of curiosity.

"WHY YES, MY DEAR WOMAN, I AM!" Armstrong bellowed, ripping off her shirt. And she didn't have on an undershirt. Or a bra.

4: (Chapter nine) "Er… I saw them a few minutes ago, I think they were headed towards the public library-Hey wait! Where are you going?!" Ross yelled when Trisha turned around and ran outside.

"To the train station! These kids are hopeless!" Trisha yelled over her shoulder.

5: (Chapter one) "That explains Ed's missing limbs, but where's Al?! _Is_ _he dead?!"_

"….Yes….." Alphonse said.

* * *

**EDWIN! SQUEE! EDWIN FOREVA! Anyways, I'm sorry if the Edwin moments seem a bit forced. On another note, what did you think of the outtakes? What was your favorite one? Should I continue to do the outtakes in some extras? ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS. ANSWER THEEEEMMMM! (I'm sorry. I'm weird.) Thanks for reading! **


	20. JJ's Birthday

**GASP! WHAT'S THIS?! TWO UPDATES IN THE SAME DAY?! PREPOSTEROUS! No, actually, it is not preposterous. The last chapter and this one don't have much significant or dramatic/emotional scenes, so it's easy to write them this quickly. So, no, this is not some sort of witchcraft.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

The rest of the week went quite smoothly at the Elric's. Most of the time they spent in Resembool was visiting the Rockbells, or visiting old friends. On the sixth day they were in Resembool, however, there was a party for the entire town. There was a party every other week in Resembool, so this was nothing new, but the Elric/Rockbell clan still attended. They strolled down to the party, and saw a banner raised that said in green marker, "Happy birthday, J.J.!"

"Oh," muttered Ed, disappointed, "Resembool gets too excited over small events, I swear, they drink all of their beer in two hours over the celebration of the birthday of a child they don't know."

"Edward, don't be rude," Trisha hissed sourly under her breath, "Or else I will add enough milk to make it taste-able in the next stew I make for you."

"Taste-able isn't even a word!" Ed growled as they walked past drunken men clanking bottles of beer together.

"It is because I say so," Trisha retorted.

"Will you two quit your bickering?!" complained Winry, walking down the hill to meet Ed, Al, Trisha, and Pinako. She was wearing a lavender short-sleeved dress that stopped at her knees. Ed stared with his mouth open at her. Trying not to laugh, Trisha pushed Ed's jaw up to close it. Ed quickly came out of his fantasy and glared at Trisha. Winry laughed.

"What are you so shocked about, Edward?" Winry teased, "After all, I do have to dress up for the birthday party of the kid I baby-sit." So Resembool partied. And partied. All day, actually. J.J., the birthday boy, got a mountain of presents. One of the men actually got him a six-pack of beer.

"You'll have fun for the first time in your life kid," The drunken man slurred once J.J opened the six-pack, before passing out onto the grass. The party would've lasted well past midnight if it weren't for the heavy showers of rain that had suddenly appeared. Running for shelter, everyone cleared out of the field in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no! I'll rust!" Al cried as the Elric/Rockbell clan rushed to the Rockbell home.

"That's nothing! Winry's going to kill me if I don't do my maintenance!" Ed retorted as he ran up the hill, holding a newspaper over his head.

"But you have nothing to fear because you will, won't you, Edward?" Winry hissed as the trotted up the hill, perhaps a foot or so behind Ed, while holding an umbrella over her head.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT UMBRELLA?!" Ed yelled.

"I always come prepared," Winry replied calmly.

"But I watched you walk down! You weren't holding any-" Ed shouted before it dawned on him, "Oh." Trisha smirked.

"That's why you don't question women's logic!" Trisha shouted over her shoulder as she opened the door to the house and sprinted inside. Once Trisha was inside, she threw down the paper plate she was holding, and threw herself onto the couch. Not long after, Edward, followed by Alphonse and Winry, entered the house.

"Seriously! You're our mother! How are you faster than us?!" Ed demanded.

"You're just a bunch of wusses," Trisha grumbled.

"By the way, where's Granny Pinako?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm right here. Geez, you teenagers are so slow. I've been waiting for minutes!" Pinako declared, walking out of the kitchen. The Elrics and Rockbell screamed.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Winry screeched.

"I've been here the entire time," Pinako replied calmly.

* * *

The next day, Winry had the cure ready. She knocked on the door of the Elric house early that morning, and instead of being greeted by a person, she was greeted with shrieks echoing throughout the house.

"DRINK YOUR MILK!"

"NO! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"YOU'RE A TINY LITTLE BEAN WHO WILL NEVER GROW IF YOU DON'T DRINK YOUR MILK!"

"DAMMIT I'M NOT SHORT!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!"

"YOU SWEAR ALL THE TIME!"

"WELL, I'M AN ADULT!"

"WELL, I'M EMPLOYED!"

_Splash. Shatter_

"DID YOU JUST CHUNK THAT BOTTLE OF MILK AT ME?!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YOU JUST CHUNKED THAT BOTTLE OF MILK AT ME!"

"ONE."

"EEWWW! GROSS! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!"

"TWO."

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"

"THREE!"

"ITAKEITBACKITAKEITBACK!"

"TOO LATE!" Used to this behavior, Winry sighed and opened the door and walked inside as she heard crashing and banging noises. When Winry approached the kitchen, she saw Ed on the counter, holding a pan as a weapon, and Trisha standing on a chair, holing a belt, ready to spank him, while pulling Ed's braid. Ed tossed the pan he was holding at Trisha and missed, making the pan fly inches from Winry. When she saw Winry, Trisha let go of Ed's hair, dropped the belt, and climbed off of the chair she was standing on.

"Winry!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "You never told us you were coming!" Ed cast her a glance that said, _Thank you._

"Oh, um, yeah, I've got the cure for you, so… Here," She said awkwardly, thrusting an orange glass vile in Trisha's face. Trisha took it in her hands carefully.

"Thank you, Winry," Trisha said, "Thanks a ton."

"Oh, it's no problem," Winry replied as she backed away slowly, "Oh, and Ed," She added, "DRINK YOUR MILK."

"SHE'S RIGHT!"

"NO, SHE'S NOT!"

_Bang. Crash. Shatter. Scream._

* * *

_Extra: What had happened while Winry was outside_

"Breakfast's ready!" Trisha called up the stairs on a calm Resembool morning.

"Coming!" Both brothers exclaimed joyously. Ed swung his legs out of bed, pulled on some shorts, and tugged a t-shirt over his torso. Al, who need not get dressed, simply stood up and walked down the stairs as Ed trotted behind him. Once they got downstairs, a sweet aroma invited them that Al, sadly, couldn't smell.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" Ed asked.

"Pancakes, bacon, and milk!" Trisha replied cheerily, putting two plates on the table. Ed scowled, as if the word itself were as unpleasant as milk. They ate their breakfast, with Alphonse awkwardly watching, and when the plates were cleared, Trisha glanced over at Edward and saw his bottle of milk was still untouched.

"Edward," Trisha growled, "You need to drink your milk."

"Why should I?!" Ed demanded, "It's gross."

"…"

"DRINK YOUR MILK!" Trisha screeched. Al stood up and ran like hell.

"NO! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Ed retorted.

"YOU'RE A TINY LITTLE BEAN WHO WILL NEVER GROW IF YOU DON'T DRINK YOUR MILK!" Trisha yelled, grabbing Ed's braid.

"DAMMIT I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed roared, grabbing a pan and smashing Trisha's hand with it. Trisha released her hand, grimacing in pain, and Ed seized the chance to escape to the counters.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!" Trisha bellowed, climbing up on one of the chairs to reach her son's braid.

"YOU SWEAR ALL THE TIME!" Ed snapped, dodging his mother's hand that was trying to grab his braid. He failed, and Trisha yanked his hair so his head was bent backwards.

"WELL, I'M AN ADULT!" Trisha screamed, pulling his braid even further.

"WELL, I'M EMPLOYED!" Ed retorted. Trisha scowled, picked up the bottle of milk that the older brother had refused to consume, and chunked it at him, making it shatter all over him.

"DID YOU JUST CHUNK THAT BOTTLE OF MILK AT ME?!" Ed screamed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Trisha exclaimed, whipping off her belt and raising it in warning.

"YOU JUST CHUNKED THAT BOTTLE OF MILK AT ME!" Ed shouted in disbelief.

"ONE." Trisha warned.

"EEWWW! GROSS! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Ed yelled.

"TWO."

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" Ed defended.

"THREE!" Trisha screamed.

"ITAKEITBACKITAKEITBACK!" Edward cried.

"TOO LATE!" Before Trisha could lower the belt, Ed threw the pan at her in an attempt to save his life, but missed, and it landed only inches away from Winry.

* * *

**Trisha is a very violent person... 0_0 Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Cure

**Okay, this chapter is really short, but important stuff happens. So, don't worry. It's not stupid.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Sheska?" Trisha called through the door as she pounded on it, "Sheska?" Finally, the door opened, and the former librarian was standing in the doorway wearing a black turtle neck and a brown skirt without wearing her glasses.

"Trisha!" The girl exclaimed. She had a happy ring to her voice as she spoke. "How are you?!"

"I'm doing well. You seem very well," Trisha replied. Sheska nodded.

"I am. I'm wearing contacts now," Sheska said.

"Oh, that's nice. I have the cure for your mother." Once Trisha had said these words, Sheska's face brightened with sheer joy.

"R-Really?!" She gasped as tears streamed down her face, "I thought you were joking!"

"I wasn't," Trisha said as she held up an orange glass vile, "Here it is. She'll have to drink it." Sheska stared at the vile for a few moments before she carefully, carefully, took it in her hands, as if it was the most valuable thing on Earth.

"Th-Thank you…" The former librarian whispered, "Thank you." Trisha and Sheska chatted in the doorway for a few minutes, before Sheska finally asked, "C-Can I go to my mother, now? I mean, I want to get her the cure…" Trisha nodded. Sheska smiled and ran off to the car. "Do you want to come? She'll want to thank you." Trisha froze.

"Sure," She finally replied, "I'll come." So Trisha climbed into the car next to Sheska, and they drove off.

"I didn't know you had a car," Trisha said as they drove.

"I, er, don't," Sheska replied awkwardly, "My mother actually doesn't have long to live, so, I rented it so that I can visit her every day. I'm really glad you came before she's passed."

"Oh," said Trisha, "Is she blind yet?"

"She's been blind for years now," Sheska replied, "Will her sight come back?"

"I don't know," Was all Trisha could answer. When they arrived at the hospital, Sheska led her to a room on the second floor. When they got there, many doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of the room frantically.

"What's going o-" Sheska asked before a doctor carrying medicines rushed into her. He ignored her, and continued on.

"She's burning up!"

"Her heart pace is outrageous! She'll drop dead in seconds!" Without warning, Trisha snatched the vile from Sheska's hands, ran into the room where a loud and fast beeping was pulsing, and shoved the orange liquid into the elderly woman's mouth.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-" One of the nurses shouted, but her attention turned to the monitor that was beeping her heart rate. The beeping quieted down, getting slower and slower, until it was finally steady. The elderly woman looked up at Trisha's face in thanks, took in a deep breath and fell asleep.

* * *

_Extra: Life as a bookworm_

"Sheska!" The teacher called, "Sheska!" I looked up from my book, attention focused on the teacher.

"Will you please answer this problem?!" Miss Peterson growled. I set down my book, walked up to the board, and solved the incredibly easy problem. Sighing, I sat back down and continued to read.

"SHESKA!"

"What?!"

"You can't read in the middle of math!"

"But it's a math book," I sighed, as if this were obviously okay, "And it's way higher level than this. This is stupid." The teacher glared at me, then stomped up to my desk, grabbed my textbook, and ripped out all of the pages.

"Wait!" I cried, "That's a library book! I can't afford to pay them back!" And that was how I learned not to run my trap.

* * *

_Outtakes:_

(Current chapter) "I didn't know you had a car," Trisha said as they drove.

"I, er, don't," Sheska replied awkwardly, "I stole it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. To Dublith

**New chapter! Yay! This... This is the chapter where Hell is unleashed.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

After this incident with Sheska's mother, Trisha was thanked too many times to count, and finally, finally, she went back to her apartment. Trisha ran into Maes and Gracia in the lobby, and they talked for a while before they headed off to a picnic. Trisha stared after them for a moment, missing those times when Van would take her to picnics, and then she shook it off and trotted up the stairs to her apartment. Once Trisha had turned on the light, she practically threw herself onto her couch only to land on Alphonse.

"Ouch!" Trisha squeaked.

"How did you not notice us?!" Ed, who was sitting next to Al, demanded.

"Tired," Trisha mumbled, "Now I'm in pain."

"Sorry, Mom," Al apologized.

"S'Okay," Trisha slurred as she sat up, "I thought you were at Mustang's office."

"The meeting ended," Alphonse answered.

"Oh."

"Hey, Mom," said Ed, "Tomorrow we're going to Dublith to see our teacher."

"You're teacher that I've always heard about, Izumi?" Trisha asked, giving them her full attention, "I want to come with you to meet her." Ed and Al shared uncertain glances.

"Well," muttered Ed uncertainly, "Just don't say we brought you back." Trisha blinked.

"Please!" Al blurted, "She'll kill us if she finds out!" Ed nodded in agreement. Trisha blinked.

"Okay…" Trisha said.

"You promise?!" Ed insisted. Trisha sighed.

"I promise."

* * *

"_Train to Dublith, leaving in five minutes," _the intercom at the train station buzzed as the three Elrics rushed to get their luggage onto the train. Once they had, the intercom buzzed to life again. _"Train to Dublith, leaving in thirty seconds." _Panicking, Edward, Alphonse, and Trisha bolted up the train steps, and leaped onto the train seats right before the train engine whined and began to force the locomotive to budge. Grudgingly, it crept slowly forward, faster and faster, until it was at a comfortable pace and sped down the tracks. As Trisha leaned her elbow up on the window sill, looking out into the mountains, she asked Edward with a low voice, "Ed, why do you deny that you love Winry? Every time she wears a dress, you're gaping like an idiot." Ed's cheeks flushed furiously as he turned to glare at Trisha.

"WH-What?! I don't like her!" He protested, "It's just…" Suddenly the older brother's voice was softer as he spoke, "I'm used to thinking of her as some scrawny tom-boy who only wears boy clothes and is always covered in oil. It's pretty shocking to see her dressed up in... Girly clothes. Right, Alphonse?" Ed said, turning to his armored brother for help. Alphonse nodded.

"Right!" He agreed, "If I had a face, I would have the same expression as Ed!" Trisha laughed.

"Well, maybe you're both in love with her, then," Trisha teased, turning her head to look at them.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" The two brothers both shouted.

As they got off the train, Trisha could hear murmuring things to each other.

"She's going to find out anyways."

"She's going to kill us when she finds out…"

"I would have at least liked to have had a girlfriend before I died…"

"Oi!" Trisha shouted, holding her suitcase over her shoulder, "You two, where do we go next?!" Sighing, the two brothers led the way through the humid city to the Curtis's. After walking for what seemed forever, they finally stopped at a butcher shop, with a sigh over it that said, "Meat." Taking a deep breath for confidence, Edward slowly walked up the steps and rapped on the door politely three times with his automail hand. After a few moments, a broad figure appeared in the doorway. He had a fearsome look on his face, but once he recognized Edward's face, he relaxed.

"Edward!" he exclaimed, "You never told us you were coming!" Then the man proceeded to pat Ed's head, "You've certainly grown!"

"Hi, Sig," greeted Edward blandly, "How are you?"

"Who is this?" Sig asked, his attention focusing on Al and Trisha.

"That's Al," said Edward, completely ignoring his mother. Sig walked up to Alphonse patting his head.

"You've _certainly _grown!" After a few minutes of chatting, Sig went inside to get Izumi. The three Elrics stood there in the grass, silently waiting. Before anyone could react, a sandal slammed into Edward's face.

"ELRIC!"

* * *

_Extra: Life as a bookworm 2 (Ten years after the first)_

I sat on the bleachers pathetically reading my book on technology. Everyone else was out in their 100 dollar dresses slow dancing with a partner. I had no partner. I can't dance. I'm wearing a five dollar dress from the thrift store. Scratching my head, I looked back down at my book and tried to focus. I sighed. I just can't focus. It was quite mean of Chan to ask me to the dance and not show up. However, I had a hunch he was lying, so it was a good thing I brought this book. Let's see... Where was I? Oh, yes. The difference between a bolt and a screw... Grr! I already know this stuff! I threw down my book, and stormed out of the gymnasium. No one payed attention to my exit, which is just how I like it.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, the extras aren't relevant to the plot, nor do they mention anything about the plot, I know. And they probably didn't have proms in 1914, but they're going to have them here. Because the fanfiction fairy said so. Thanks for reading!**

_._


	23. Extra

**Okay, I did something stupid.**

**I was leaning back in my chair, but it fell and crushed my hand. I don't know if it's broken, but until it heals, there won't be any updates because I can only type with one hand. And that's harder than it seems. It might be a week before my hand heals or it might be six. So here is a short extra typed with one hand. sorry if there are typos.**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"But Moooom!" Edward Elric protested.

"No 'buts'!" Trisha Elric retorted, "You can't go to Winry's house until you drink it." Scowling, the five-year-old picked up the bottle, took a sip, and put it back down on the table. "ALL of it," Trisha hissed. Ed stuck his bottom lip out defiantly. He didn't mean it to look adorable, but it did. But one glare from Trisha made the child raise the glass to his lips, tilt his head back, and chug it down. Once the glass was empty, Trisha smiled.

"That's better. You can go play with Al and Winry, now." At these words, Ed hopped out of his chair and ran out of the door to meet Al and Winry. _Now, _Trisha thought, _Will he drink his milk? _Trisha soon realized the answer was no.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. The Curtis's

**Yaaaay new chapter! My hand has healed enough for me to type. As it turns out, it's not broken, just bruised and I'm a wuss. Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE!**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ed's body flew across the pavement and into the building next to them.

"Ed!" Trisha screamed, but Al's arm held her back.

"SO!" A scary woman with her black hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail screamed, "I HEARD YOU'VE BECOME A DOG OF THE MILITARY!" She turned to Alphonse, who jumped.

"T-Teacher! You see… It's because…" Al trailed off.

"Al?" Izumi asked, suddenly calming down, "My you've certainly grown!" She held out her hand, and Alphonse took it, but he was flipped over. "Your skills are rusty." Trisha blinked. God, this woman was terrifying.

"You seem pretty energetic for someone who is sick," Alphonse groaned. Trisha slapped her palm to her face.

"You don't say that to a woman, I thought I raised you better," Trisha muttered under her breath. Apparently, Izumi heard this. She turned to Trisha curiously.

"Raised them? I thought they had no parents. And last I remember, their guardian was an old lady." Trisha blinked. Crap. She was screwed. Ed and Alphonse had better think of something….

"Er, um, that's Granny's daughter, she's also Winry's aunt. She is actually our guardian, but she was traveling when you met us, so…." Al spoke up. _Thanks, Al; of course it would be you that thought of it. _Izumi accepted it, but didn't seem convinced.

"Hmm, it's nice to meet you, I'm Izumi," Izumi said, holding out her hand. Trisha didn't take it.

"I don't know if I should trust that that's just a friendly handshake….." Izumi laughed at this.

"Don't worry; I don't flip over people who I've just met." Trisha chuckled nervously and took her hand. Thankfully, Izumi shook it rather than flipping her over.

"Izumi Curtis," she said as she shook her hand.

"Trisha," Trisha replied politely, not mentioning her last name. After their little meet-and-greet, they went inside to eat supper.

"YOU ABANDONED THEM ON AN ISLAND?!"

"Yep. It was their one month trail to see if they were good enough."

"FOR ONE MONTH?!" Trisha screeched while the others casually ate their food.

"Calm down, Aunt Trisha," Ed sighed, "We're alive."

"But what if you didn't come back alive?!" Trisha declared.

"Then I would've known they were not worthy of my training," Izumi replied nonchalantly.

"B-But, you could go to jail!"

"I would break out." This continued on for a while, before Mason asked the brothers to show them their alchemy. Happily agreeing, they all walked out of the shop to see Edward and Alphonse perform alchemy. Alphonse went first. He drew a transmutation circle on the pavement, and then slammed his hands down on the ground, which created a horse in its place.

"Hmmm," Observed Izumi, "You've improved greatly on your detail."

"Alright," Cheered Ed, "Me next." After these words, Edward clapped his hands and slammed them down onto the ground, creating a scary looking horse.

"Brother," sighed Al, "You need to work on your detail."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MY HORSE IS STUPID, YOU-"

"Edward," interrupted Izumi, "You've seen that thing, haven't you?" Ed looked up at Izumi in surprise, and then bowed his head, ashamed.

"Yes," he replied, "I did."

"And Alphonse is empty isn't he?"

"Yes."

"And you have automail limbs, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And that woman, she's your mother, isn't she?" This time, Trisha was the one to reply.

"Yes." Izumi looked at her in surprise. She stared at her for a few moments, then turned to Ed. She grabbed his shoulders and begged, "Please! Please, how did you do it?"

"Izumi-" started Sig, taking a step closer to her, but Izumi shoved him away with one arm.

"Please!" She begged. Ed sighed.

"Well," he started, "I don't know." But Trisha didn't know what happened next because her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

* * *

_I found myself suddenly standing in a white room. Behind me was a door that seemed to be in mid-air. _

_"Ed? Al?" I asked, searching for them._

_"Hello," an eerie voice said. I gasped and turned to it. It had no features, it was just a white figure with a black outline floating around it._

_"Who-Who are you?! Where are Ed and Al?!" I yelled._

_"Your sons are in the same place where you left them, but now they're crying over your cold dead body," it sang._

_"What?" I gasped, realization dawning on me, "Am I...dead?"_

_"Yes," said the figure, "but you soon won't be."_

_"What do you mean?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I demanded. The figure laughed._

_"Well, I am what you would call the world," it started, "Or the universe. Or God. Or all. Or one. Or Truth. But that also means," he said, pointing at me, "I am you."_

_"What?!" I yelled. _

_"Calm down," Truth said, "I need not send you to the afterlife, since your sons will bring you back to life."_

_"What?"_

_"You won't remember this. I'll send you to the future the moment you are resurrected."_

_"What?! Why-" But I didn't finish my sentence because I found myself in Van's study._

* * *

Extra: Resembool's Halloween

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Winry?" A six year old Ed asked a seven year old Winry.

"A fairy," she replied, "What about you?"

"I don't know," Ed replied.

"But Halloween's tomorrow!" Winry huffed.

"Well I don't know what to go as, okay?!"

"How about a fairy?" Asked Winry, "We could both be fairies!"

"No!" Yelled Ed, "I'm not girl!"

"But Ed," whined Winry, "You don't have a Halloween costume! And we could go together!"

"No!" Ed yelled, "I'm not some stupid girl!" Winry stared at him for a moment, and then ran off, crying.

"W-Winry!"

"You're a big fat meanie!" Ed stared after her.

...

"Trick or treat!" The two fairies said. One exclaimed joyously, one muttered blandly.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_._


	25. Alchemical abilities

**I'm sorry for the delay, in reward for your patience, here is an extremely short chapter! Aren't I a wonderful person?**

**Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"Mom! Wake up!" Edward's demand was the first thing Trisha heard before she opened her eyes. When Trisha did, she found herself in one of the Curtis's spare guest rooms, not Van's study. Edward and Alphonse were leaning over her, full of concern, Sig was standing next to her, worried, but not as worried as the brothers, and Izumi stood behind Sig with her arms crossed, mildly worried.

"E-Edward? Alphonse?" Trisha murmured quietly.

"You're awake!" Edward gasped, relieved, "What happened?"

"Well," started Trisha, explaining what she had dreamt, "I was perfectly fine, but when I fainted…"

"Yes," Izumi sighed after Trisha had told them the story of her dream, "That's definitely the gate that you were sent to. Our conversation probably sparked something in your memory, reminding you of the gate, and causing your brain to shut down while the memory was coming back to you."

"The gate?" Al and Sig asked at the same time, confused.

"Well," said Trisha, "I saw a gate, but I didn't actually go in it…"

"So you have a gate," Ed said, "Only alchemists have gates."

"But I'm not an alchemist," Trisha replied, confused, "It must have been someone else's."

"Well," started Izumi, "The gate is a symbol of alchemic ability. There are people who cannot perform alchemy, even though they understand the content. That is because they have no gate, they have no alchemic ability. That was definitely your gate. But all it means is that you _could _perform alchemy. Even if you don't understand the content, you still have the ability to." **(1) **At these words, Ed's eyes lit up in excitement.

"MOM! MOM! LET AL AND ME TEACH YOU ALCHEMY!" The blond boy bellowed, throwing his arms around her.

"Get OFF of me, you alchemy freak!" grumbled Trisha, shoving her son off of her. "I'll think about it."

"YAY!" Trisha's sons exclaimed joyously.

"I _said, _I'll think about it!" Trisha repeated.

"That's good enough!" Ed replied.

"I could teach her alchemy," Izumi suggested nonchalantly. Suddenly, an aroma of fear entered the room.

"N-No! That's fine! We c-can handle it, Teacher!" Ed stammered.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A TERRIBLE TEACHER, YOU RUNT?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT, YOU INVALID?!"

"INVALID?! SAY THAT AGAIN AFTER THIS 'INVALID' KICKS YOUR ASS!" As the argument raged on over who was teaching Trisha alchemy and whether or not she was learning alchemy, Trisha sighed, leaned over the bedpost, and picked up a book lying on the floor to distract herself from these crazy people. She opened the book to the first page and started reading. It didn't take her long to figure out that this was an alchemy book, and an advanced one at that. Trisha normally would've put it down, but… The theory that this page has just brought up was really interesting…

Once the arguing had died down, Ed glanced over his shoulder to see his mother attentively reading an advanced alchemy book. He smirked. It looks like that whole argument was pointless. Ed walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulled down a book, and walked back over to his mother. Trisha looked up when Ed handed her a book titled "Alchemy for beginners".

"Here, Mom. Start with this first." After a few moments of hesitation, Trisha reached up and took the book.

* * *

**(1): This is how I've viewed the gate was like for a long time. When Ed gave up his alchemy, he pointed to the _gate_ and said, "Your payment is right here." And the Truth said it was _his _gate, so apparently everyone has a separate gate, and it is their alchemical ability. When Ed gave up his gate, nothing happened to his existence or physical being, he just lost his alchemy. So what if there are people who naturally are born without a gate? Those are the people who cannot perform alchemy for the life of them, even if they _do _understand the content. So even if it isn't actually that way, it's that way in this story.**

**On another note, due to how long/hard the chapter is to write, and my personal life, which is crazy, updates might be getting less and less frequent. So I'm sorry people! I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I was also stupid and started a second fanfic. *facedesk* WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?! Thanks for reading!**

_._


	26. Author's note

**Okay, I'm sorry that you've been waiting so long for a chapter, and this isn't even a chapter, I'm sorry. In all honesty, I only just got started on this chapter. There has been a fire in my house (I'm fine and my house is fine, don't worry.), so we've been cleaning out everything and replacing things that need to be replaced. And, since I have severe asthma, I've been sick! And that means makeup homework! I'm usually sick, like, every other day, so I have makeup homework most of the time, and that's why updates are usually so slow. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll try to have the new chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you for bearing with me, and being patient.**


End file.
